


Meet Me By Our Tree

by LadyBee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBee/pseuds/LadyBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Andals had brought to Westeros their religion with its Seven New Gods, but before their invasion, even before the First Man had set their claim over the country, the Old Gods ruled over everything above and under the earth.<br/>What if I told you that it was because of one goddess that the First Great Winter started? What if I told you that it all started with love story?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Andals had brought to Westeros their religion with its Seven New Gods, but before their invasion, even before the First Man had set their claim over the country, the Old Gods ruled over everything above and under the earth. 

The faces carved on heart trees are the only thing left from this ancient cult, while the names and tales of the Old Gods had long been forgotten. Some traits of them remain in the Southern culture. Their virtues and flaws mixed with the ones of the New Gods. 

What if I told you that it was because of one goddess that the First Great Winter started? What if I told you that it all started with love story? 

It all began with two mighty gods dueling over the pieces of a recently divided realm. 

“Why would I ever accept such a filthy offer? I have fought by your side and sacrificed a great deal in the process for you to cast me out to this forsaken place!” He wasn’t exactly given to so many words, but for the first time in his life the young god allowed himself to rebel against his kin. “Why should I accept to rule over the dead ones when you keep earth and sky to yourself?!” 

“I do not rule over fate, dear Jon. It was foreseen and I think you have the right temper to keep such an important portion of the world. Yours is the greatest and richest realm. You are already used to isolation and you do have a sense of justice to preside over the final court.” Her voice was gentle, but adamant. Daenerys had set and crown upon her head and called herself Queen of the Gods. Jon had agreed with that, actually thinking that she had the charisma to keep the position on her own. “It will be for the best.” 

He rubbed his temple with two fingers, as if trying to dissipate the pain on his head. He was tired of arguing and despite of his anger Daenerys was right. Neither of them had control over fate. 

“Before you take control over your kingdom, I have something to ask you.” Daenerys told him in a way that made him clench his teeth. “I want you to go to Eddard, on the Northern Lands, and give him this.” Daenerys took the long sword from its resting place and gave it to Jon with careful movements. “A token of our gratitude. A suitable weapon to a valuable warrior.” 

“What use could the god of freezing weather and cold winds have for this sword?” Jon asked bitterly. 

“None, I hope. Ned had been a valuable ally, though. He deserves to know that we appreciate his efforts during the war.” Daenerys insisted. “He saved your life after all. You should like the visit.” 

“I don’t see why, but I’ll do you this one favor.” Jon replied soberly. “I guess I owe him some respect as well.” 

The young Lord of the Underworld took the sword and headed north to meet the Eddard, Lord of Winter. He took the time to admire the sun and the gentle breeze, for in his new domains there would be none of it. It was with a hint of pain that Jon realized that maybe fate was right to name him Lord of the Dead Things. He had a talent for death and a talent for justice, while he lacked the grace of a popular ruler. He had never known how it was to have many friends or lasting companions, why should it be any different after the war? Still, he have had hope to command a more lively kingdom and maybe…Maybe if he ruled over earth he could manage to make his immortal life more worthy of living it. 

He was close to Eddard’s home when he took the time to notice the woods around him. Every step he gave, the grass under his feet and the flowers around him died instantly. It had already begun and to be Lord of the Underworld meant that he would have to be very careful whenever he walked the mortal world. 

He sat under an already dead tree to rest a bit. This tree was a strange one. Its trunk was white like bones and a bit phantasmagoric in its looks. He liked it and since he was now Lord of Death, perhaps he should take that tree as one of his symbol. Jon was almost sleeping under the pleasant shadow of the tree when he heard the sound of laughs and steps. He woke up all of a sudden, worried that it might be a mortal. If that was the case, consequences would be dreadful. 

He sensed the distinct halo of something else, though. Someone, to be more specific. Only another god to have such an aura, but for a while he could not see the creature that was laughing all around him. 

“Who is this?!” He asked in a harsh way. “Show yourself!” 

The laugh never stopped but the young thing that was trying so hard to anger him soon showed up before him. For a second he regretted his grumpy attitude for the goddess laughing at him was still a child. 

She stopped laughing once she made herself visible to him and looked at him with curious grey eyes as if she wasn’t used to the presence of strangers. She had dark wavy hair and walked with bare feet. Her knees and elbows scratched and dirty, just like her hands. 

“What happened?” The girl asked him, while pointing to the white tree. Jon looked at the tree than looked back at the child goddess with utter embarrassment. How could he tell such a young and innocent thing about such dark matters? How could he explain death to her without scarring the child? 

“The tree is dead, young one. This one is no longer part of the world of the living.” He said it bluntly and hoped she would be satisfied with such a pitiful answer. 

“Can I bring her back? I liked this one.” The girl said to him with a bit of concern. 

“I don’t know. It depends on your power, but if I were you I wouldn’t bother trying to bring this one back. The Lord of Death has already claimed the tree as his symbol.” The young goddess ignored him and walked straightly to the tree to touch its trunk. 

“C’mon! Wake up!” The girl said angrily. “You are my tree!” 

Jon noticed that every step the young one gave, flowers and new grass would come out of the earth. As her hands rubbed the tree, new leafs started to grow from its naked branches, all of them red. He couldn’t help feeling marveled by the girls power and the joyous aura around her. The tree had been brought back to life. 

“It looks funny.” The girl said. “White and red. I like it.” She declared proudly. “I am better than Lord Death!” 

“And who are you, little one?” Jon asked while trying to conceal a smile. “What is your name?” 

“I am Arya. Lord Eddard’s daughter.” She answered. “I make things grow, but not like Mother. I like them growing freely; she prefers them to grow in order. Always the same things, always in great quantity. She says it helps the humans with their harvests. I don’t help the humans, but they like my flowers and trees. They even give me presents! What is your name?” 

“My name is Jon.” He answered, hoping that Arya would be ignorant about his titles and domains. 

“What you can do?” She asked curiously. 

“Nothing as beautiful as your trees, I’m afraid. I am a king and my duty is to take care of the mortals, eventually.” Jon answered her and Arya seemed satisfied with his answer. 

“Where is your kingdom? Is it beautiful? Do you have many trees, flowers and birds there?” Arya asked avidly. “I’ve never seen any part of the world but here. Father doesn’t allow it.” 

“It’s a beautiful kingdom, but not quite like this one. I do have great gardens full of beauty and I have many jewelries and precious gems in my realm.” 

“Can I visit your kingdom one day? Do you have pets? I like pets.” She kept going with her endless questions. For a goddess, Arya was remarkably curious and avid for information. 

“I would love to receive you as my guest, and yes…I have a pet. A wolf, his name is Ghost.” Jon answered with a smile. “If your Father allows it, I can take you there to play with him one day.” 

“I have a wolf too!” Arya said immediately and started dancing around him with her skinny arms waving in the air. “Her name is Nymeria and she is the best wolf in the world.” 

“Our wolves could be friends, don’t you think?” Jon suggested and Arya smiled brightly. 

“Yes! They can be friends like we are! They can play together and hunt together!” 

“They surely would like it, little one. Is your Father here?” Arya nodded in answer. “Could you tell him that I wish to speak with him?” 

“Will you go away after you speak to him?” Arya asked. 

“Probably. I have my duties to attend to.” Jon said gently. “But if you wish to see me again, you can come back here and call for me. I’ll come to see you, little one.” 

“Do you promise?” She insisted. 

“Yes, I do.” Jon touched the white tree’s sap, dripping thick and bloody red. With the sap on his fingers he drew a face in the heart. A sour face. “Whenever you want to see me, I’ll be here. You talk to the tree and I’ll hear your message.” 

“My tree has a face!” She giggled. “I’ll call Father.” 

The child goddess ran erratically across the woods, making tinny flowers grow along her path despite of the cold. Jon couldn’t help smiling at such a lively spirit when he had so little of life around him, especially when he had been named the Lord of Death. The little goddess was nothing like what he would have imagined of one of Ned’s children. He had fought alongside Robb, the eldest son, who was god over the furious winds. He knew Sansa, the radiant goddess of beauty and pure love, although her charms never seemed to have any effect on him. All of them had been sober and somehow guarded whenever around him. Arya seemed to be the only one who wasn’t interested in who he was, or what he had done during the war. She just wanted to play and revive trees. 

It didn’t take much for the Lord of Winter to appear, wearing his long gray clothes and furred cloak. His grave expression showed nothing but cold obedience and a little bit of discontentment. Ned bowed lightly before him, but Jon would never take that gesture as sign of respect or friendship. 

“My Lord.” Eddard said. “What do I own the pleasure of your visit?” 

“Just an errand, Lord of Winter.” The young king answered coldly, before showing Eddard the sword. “Daenerys sent this to you. A token of our respect and appreciation toward your efforts during the war.” 

“I appreciate the gift. It’s a marvelous blade indeed.” Eddard answered without much enthusiasm. 

“Does your daughter like stones?” Jon asked almost absently while looking at the path of flowers created by the child goddess. 

“Stones? What sort of question is this?” Eddard replied with animosity. 

“I was just thinking out loud. Forgive me.” Jon bowed his head lightly. “The little one managed to cheer me up on a difficult day. Given my new realm and tittles, I was just wondering what I could offer her as a gift, since I can’t make flowers grow. Pretty gems and stones are mine to dispose of. I was wondering if she would like having some of them. Maybe blue sapphires, topaz, opals and moon stones.” 

“Keep your stones to yourself. My daughter has nothing to do with the Underworld, let alone with its ruler.” Eddard almost spat at him. “What could you possibly want with my beloved child I do not know, but I won’t have you near her again.” 

“I thought we were friends, my Lord.” Jon looked at him with cold rage and determination. “Why would you insult me like this when I want nothing but to be kind to that sweet child? I wish her no harm.” 

“You may be a King and claim whatever you want, but you won’t take her from us. My youngest son had seen it in his dreams. His sister being dragged down the earth by a monstrous man. Her face turning pale and her soul turning dark as a crown of gold and bones is laid on her head. I don’t know your intentions, but you won’t get anywhere near my daughter, for the only one capable of crowing her with gold and bones is the King of the Underworld.” Eddard growled at him furiously. 

“A prophecy? A green dream?” Jon asked with disbelief. “I want to talk to this boy.” 

“You won’t talk to anyone of this house! Go back your domains and forget about us!” Eddard commanded, making the air around them bitterly cold. 

“If this is a prophecy; if my fate is somehow entwined with hers, there’s little you or I can do to prevent it from happening.” Jon insisted before turning his back at Eddard. “Believe me, old friend…I wish her nothing but happiness.” 

With those words the King of the Underworld vanished from Lord Winter’s sight for what have felt like a thousand years or so. Although centuries had passed, matters of such magnitude are not really forgotten by the gods. 

The white tree with red leafs and a painted face remained at the woods, keeping a look at Arya for the King of the Underworld. She came back to that place often, bringing flowers and talking to the tree about everything she did, hoping that one day her strange friend would show up again. Every now and then, Jon would laugh at her anecdotes and whisper short answers to her in the wind that would make Arya ask if that had been anything but a dream. 

Whenever Jon wasn’t presiding over his court, or ruling his kingdom, his eyes turned back to the woods in the North. On his chambers, the Lord of the Dead kept a wooden box full with different gems in all shapes and sizes. Arya liked pretty things, like flowers and butterflies. It was only fair that she could have a piece of his realm’s beauty as a token of his affection and friendship. 

Centuries have passed and the child goddess grew into a wild beauty. Favored by her father above all her siblings, Arya held all the beauty of the untamed things. She brought the wild nature back to life as soon as spring started, while mortals prayed for her to bless their new plans and newborn children. She lacked her sister’s sweet and elegant beauty as she lacked her mother’s serene temper. Arya was to all purposes and intents a goddess of rough nature; therefore she was primal in her ways, resenting everything and everyone who wished to take away her joyous freedom. 

Eddard grew protective over his favorite child as she came of age. The memory of Bran’s vision all too clear in his mind. The Lord of Winter had seen that tale before, when the primal god of fire kidnapped Ned’s sister, gentle Lyanna, the water goddess who later become goddess of tears. That war had happened centuries ago, but Arya had much of Lyanna’s spirit to ever consider avoiding danger, and the Lord of Death had too much of his father’s furtive nature. 

He would never allow his sweet child to be taken to the Underworld, lured by the false promises of a King that hadn’t shown his face in day light since he claimed his realm. Stones…He had wanted to give her stones. What use could Arya have for them when she was always surrounded by the prettiest flowers and trees? Stones lacked life and warmth. Nothing in his daughter could be described as cold and lifeless. Arya lacked the dark temper of a goddess of the underworld. Fate was mistaken. His dearest child was meant for the bright god of the stars or even the wild god of storms, not the Lord of Death. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jon rested calmly on his sit, sipping over a glass of strong wine as Daenerys tried to keep him amused with music and food. His visits were all so rare since he became the King of the Underworld, that she often worried about his isolation and loneliness. She had hoped that her nephew would have already settled with a lover or even a wife, but so far Jon remained the gloomy, lifeless and lonely.

She couldn’t tell that his sudden appearance hadn’t been a surprise to her. While he ate and drank silently, Daenerys tried to figure out what could have possibly brought him to her palace.

“You seem troubled by thoughts.” Daenerys finally broke the silence, calling for his attention as Jon put his cup down. “What is it that that bothers you so much?”

He seemed to consider her words carefully before speaking. He would rarely give in to impulses those days. There was no war to fight and nothing else to do but rule his domains and think.

“I never understood why you sent me North to give that sword to Eddard.” He spoke. A confession with a deep and dark question woven in it. Oh he had taken too long to understand what fate had already decided. Daenerys had only wanted him to have a chance to face his future and have some hope. “You could have sent anyone really. Baristan was respectable enough to honor Eddard and do your errand with dignity and yet you asked me after giving me my crown. A crown of gold and bones.”

“Why does it bother you now? It had been centuries ago and you have always favored the North.” Daenerys tried to be evasive. Jon raised his brow lightly.

“Do you know Eddard’s children?” He asked carefully while paying close attention to her reactions.

“Some of them, yes. That dashing god of howling winds and the sweet goddess of beauty…What a sight they are wherever they go. I should bring them here more often.” Daenerys was careful to talk only about the famous children of the Lord of Winter.

“I’m talking about the younger ones.” Jon insisted. “A young goddess fond of flowers and trees and her brother with green dreams.”

“Oh yes…Brandon and Arya. I’ve only seen then once or twice. They were nothing but children.”

“What about the boy’s prophecies? You have always been so fond of what fate has in store that I wonder how you could ignore someone with such a gift.”

“Eddard had brought me the boy once. He spoke of a dragon with three heads. One head blue, one head red, one head black. A dragon flying, a dragon hiding in the ocean and a dragon sleeping under the earth on top of a mountain of gold. This boy gave you your crown and your realm once he received the sight of our fates.” Daenerys told him.

“Have him told you something else?” Jon insisted on circling the matter. “Something that justifies your decision of sending me North to give an old ally a sword?”

“What have happened North for you to sound so incisive? What have you seen there, nephew?” Daenerys inquired.

“A dying tree as white as bones. A child growing flowers and bringing a tree that I have claimed back to life. Her father casting me out of his lands and forbidding me of getting anywhere near that girl again because of a prophecy that I believe you knew about.” Jon nearly growled at her.

“You making promised to a child goddess that you befriended and drawing a face on a tree to keep a vigilant eye on her even when she has siblings and parents to protect her.” Daenerys teased him. “I thought you would have guessed at this point.”

“Guessed what?” He insisted looking at her with sharp eyes.

“That child was born with a purpose, Jon. You’ve felt it that day. You’ve wanted to please her and lay all of your treasures at her feet from the start. It is funny, isn’t it? To see that the goddess of growing things, the one who wakes the nature and bless all new plans and newborns, is in fact meant to be your consort. Queen of the Underworld. How did it feel, Jon? To meet her for the first time?”

“Why would you do such a thing to me? She was a child and you sent me there knowing that I wouldn’t have a day of peace from that moment on! Is that your idea of a suitable way to introduce me to my betrothed?” Jon suddenly rose from his sit out of anger. “Eddard has forbid me to get anywhere near the girls because of a prophecy I didn’t know of! Arya is his favorite child and even if she is indeed intended to be my queen and consort, how am I suppose to take her when Lord Winter won’t give me his daughter?!”

“You can either woe her, or steal her. Mortals and gods have been stealing their mates from their families since the world was nothing but chaos. Once you’ve claimed her and taken her to your realm, there’s nothing Lord Winter can do. Fate has decided and I bless this union.” Daenerys answered with little concern.

“She is just a child.” Jon insisted. “She doesn’t know what’s going on and I’m certainly not taking her against her will!”

“She has been of age for at least two centuries now, hardly a child.” Daenerys insisted. “I know you are already aware of that since you keep that tree to spy on her. I don’t think Arya would be entirely against the idea of becoming your queen, if you know how to put the offer on the table. Besides, her sister can be persuaded to help.”

“Sansa never liked me. I doubt she would see my offer to her sister with good eyes.” Jon insisted.

“You underestimate the appeal of a good story.”

Xxxx

While the King of Underworld and the Queen of the Gods debated over the Other Side’s fate, Arya walked the woods aimlessly. Her bow in hand, while looking for something worthy hunting, with Nymeria on her heels.

She spotted a deer from a distance and ran toward the beast without making a sound. Her feet were light and her breath easily mistaken by the northern breeze. Arya took aim and loosened the arrow hitting the head with flawless precision. The deer felt immediately to the floor and Arya approached the dying thing to take a better look.

Arya kneeled by the animal and touched its fur. The fresh blood staining her clothes as she sensed life living that body. For a goddess of life, she had an almost obscene curiosity toward death. Death was a part of life, she supposed. It was the natural course and there was nothing mortal beings could do to avoid it, even when Arya was proud about her ability of taking things from Lord Death’s realms.

Mortals would constantly pray for her to protect their newborn babies, especially during winter or a poor harvests. They made garlands with flowers and fruits in her honor whenever a child survived and Arya wondered why they would pray for a maiden goddess to save children. Arya never understood why those children survived either. Perhaps Lord Death wasn’t as merciless as her father had made her believe. He must like children after all.

Arya took the deer with some difficulty halfway across the forest, until she could see her brother waiting for her on his horse. Robb came to her and helped Arya getting the deer tied to the horse.

“A good one.” Robb pointed. “You are far too good a killer for someone who gives life.”

“I enjoy the sport and death is a part of life no one can avoid. Besides, this one will provide us food and fur for the winter.” Arya scorned.

“Fine. Will you come home with me?” Robb asked lightly. “Father said there would be visitors.”

“I’ll stay here a little longer. I have other business to attend to.” Arya replied absently while looking to a distant point inside the woods.

“Father has already forbidden you to go there.” Robb warned her. “If he finds out that you are still going to that tree it will be trouble for both of us.”

“Then you just have to keep your big mouth shut and he won’t find out. It’s just a tree with a painted face.” Arya insisted. “If at least Father would give me one good reason to obey, I wouldn’t question his orders.”

“Yes, you would. No matter how many good reasons we give you, you will always do as you want.” Robb rolled his eyes. “If you must go to your tree than go. Just be quick about it.”

Arya waved to her brother bother disappearing in to the woods with her bare feet and flowers growing all around her.

Once she reached the secret place were the white tree stood she approached it with reverence. Along the centuries she had planted other trees, forming a circle around the tree with a face, creating some sort of temple. Mortals would often go there to pray and bring gifts to one god or another.

Arya touched the white trunk and the blood red sap dripping from the eyes and mouth of that scary face. When she was a child she had found it to be funny, but the truth was that it had given the tree a diabolic appearance.

“You told me you would come to me whenever I called you, old friend. I wonder why you haven’t fulfilled your promise to me.” She whispered to the tree with a faint smile on her face. “You must be a very busy king.”

A cold breeze suddenly whipped leafs all around her. Arya turned her head to face whoever might have come to her secret place. A tall and slender figure came out of the shadows, looking at her with cautious eyes.

His hair was longer than she remembered, curling slight above his broad shoulders. His face was paler too, with a well cut beard covering his chin. His clothes were still black and heavy, with a magnificent cloak covered with fur resting over his left shoulder.

“I have listened every time you called me. I heard every story you told me.” He said to her with a shy smile playing on his lips.

“Why haven’t you shown yourself?” Arya asked giving one step toward him. “I thought I might have dreamed about that day.”

“You were quite awake, I can assure you.” He smiled indulgently at her. “I had to keep a distance, though. You father wasn’t very fond of my presence here.”

“Why?” Arya asked immediately with a shocked expression on her face.

“You should ask him why. I can’t tell for sure.” He replied without leaving space for further inquiries. “I tried to talk to you here. Couldn’t you listen to me?”

“Sometimes, but I convinced myself that I was dreaming.” Arya answered with a smirk playing on her lips.

“Your clothes…” He looked down her chiton. “There’s blood!” His voice had a hint of panic. “What happened?”

Arya grinned at him with a hint of malice in her eyes.

“It’s not unusual for a woman to bleed.” She teased him, making him obviously uncomfortable with her answer. “But this blood is not mine. I hunted down a deer earlier.”

“Hunting… What an unusual hobby for a goddess of life.” He said, almost mimicking Robb’s words.

“Isn’t death a consequence of life? Why should I fear it?” Arya replied defiantly, making his eyes a shade darker in answer.

“Indeed. You should never fear death. Once I’ve been afraid of explaining such dark matter to you. You were just a child and I didn’t want to scare you with tales about death.” He answered with a gentle and warm voice.

“I have outgrown such fears. Life is also about death and everything in between.” Arya replied. “Why did you come back, Jon?”

“I had to see you again. I’ve made you a promise long ago that I would take you to my kingdom.” He said gently.” I wonder if you still want me to take you.”

“It would be lovely.” She smiled brightly at him. “Father would never allow me to, though. He doesn’t want me running around alone. Imagine what he would say if I told him that I’m going on a journey with a complete stranger.”

“I’m not a stranger to you.” Jon smiled gently. “I’m sure if you want me to take you to my home, I could deal with your father.” He searched his clothes for a brief second until he pulled something out of a leather bag. “This is for you. Just a token of my affections. A little something for you to contemplate the beauty of my realm.”

Arya approached him with careful steps before raising her hand to accept the gift. Jon seemed satisfied with her gesture. He placed the exquisite pendant made of moonstone on her palm, allowing his fingertips to brush her skin lightly. His touch was cold.

“It beautiful.” She said faintly. “Thank you.”

“Nothing that can compare to your creations, but I think it will suit you.” He answered courteously.

The sky was getting dark at this point and the cold winds of the North indicated that her father wasn’t pleased. Arya looked up to the sky with a bit of worry.

“I guess I must go.” She said after biting her bottom lip. “Will I see you again?”

“I’ll be here whenever you call me.” Jon said soberly.

“I’ve heard this promise before.” She replied in an annoyed tone.

“Meet me by sunset tomorrow. I’ll be here waiting for you.” Jon insisted. “There’s much that I want to tell you. So many things I want you to know.”

“Fine. I’ll come.” Arya replied in a hushed way. “Be here.”

“I will.” He promised just seconds before she turned her back at him and vanish into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...They are meant to be together, but Ned won't allow his daughter to become Queen of the Underworld without a fight. Now you can see a little bit of Arya's wild nature and her strange fascination over death. This chapter was a short one, but I promise that next one will be a bit longer.  
> I hope you like it and reviews are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

He walked the dark empty halls of his palace, hopping to reach his chambers and getting some rest and a bit of time to consider everything he had lived that day. Ghost meat him half way to his bedchambers, following his master silently. Jon gave his loyal friend a smirk before petting his neck.

“I think you’ll like her, old friend.” He said in an almost hopeful tone, as if Arya was already on her way to meet him in his realms and taking her part on his life without a second thought or hesitation.

There was still much and more to be done before the young goddess could fulfill her fate and become his queen. First of all he had to tell her, without half truths or partial information, who he was and expect Arya to see in him a worthy suitor to her hand.

There was also the matter of Eddard and his outrageous distaste to the idea of having his younger daughter crowned Queen of The Underworld. Jon couldn’t say that he had been pleased when a crown of gold and bones was put to rest on his head, but along the centuries he had grown fond of his realm and duties, as much as Daenerys loved being called queen. If he could find happiness in that dark place, why couldn’t the Lord of Winter see the advantages of allowing his daughter to take Jon as her spouse?

He was feared, for every god and every mortal feared death and the dreads that his realm had to offer, but he was known to be a fair ruler and a very much respected god. His was kin to the Queen among the Gods and the God of Seas and Oceans, although Aegon had never been much happy about it. His realm was the richest and Jon had done his best to show that he was capable of merciful acts. Hasn’t he spared the sick younglings of a tragic destiny whenever their families would pray and honor Arya?

Jon was about to retire for the day, when he was faced with Sam’s jolly face waiting for him on his antechamber.

“You look content, Your Grace.” His friend pointed. Jon would never understand how Sam managed to keep his high spirits while living in the Underworld. Endless books, he supposed. What else could make the god of knowledge happy for so many centuries?

“I am, indeed.” Jon answered calmly. “I had a very pleasant afternoon.”

“I’m pleased to know it, Your Grace.” Sam smiled with contentment. “I’m sorry to interrupt you when you are about to retire for the day, but I believe you would like to hear the news first.”

“What news couldn’t wait until tomorrow?” Jon asked while pouring a cup of wine.

“You have asked me to inform you of any news that might concern the wellbeing of Eddard’s daughter.” Sam answered in a hushed voice. “Lord Winter is looking for suitors to Lady Arya’s hand.”

The cup instantly felt from his hand, spilling the wine all over the marble floor. Jon looked at his old friend with a livid face and a silent rage boiling within his veins.

“Any names?” He asked soberly.

“Gendry, Lord of Storms. Some say it will be Edric, Lord of Stars.” Sam answered while bowing his head lightly. “If I may ask you, my lord…Why do you have such an interest in her?”

Jon took a deep breath before looking back at his friend.

“Fate likes to trick me, Sam. I’ve known for centuries now that her fate and mine are somehow entwined, although I didn’t understand it fully until today.” Jon answered soberly. “It has been prophesized by her own brother that a monstrous man would drag her down to the Underworld and a crown of gold and bones would be laid upon her head. Daenerys has told me in no uncertain terms that Eddard’s daughter is destined to be my queen and consort.” Sam’s eyes widened. “Mortals do not speak my name out of fear. I’m accused of being a heartless and cruel god, a true monster. I knew it from the start that I would never be loved by mortals and immortals alike, but Eddard had always seemed to be a reasonable man. I was wrong to think so.”

“If Fate has already decided, Lord Eddard should know it’s useless to resist.” Sam said nervously. “Besides, you are honorable, wealthy and a just king.”

“Is that so? You forget what my father did. Why would Lord Eddard want me anywhere near his daughter?”

“What will you do, my Lord?” Sam asked shyly.

“What can I do? I could try to woe her, I suppose. Win her heart with songs, poetry and gifts, although I know nothing of a woman’s heart. Although my father has been reckless, I can’t deny that he had the courage that I lack. Why should I give up what Fate has declared mine? I should simply take her and be done with it. Crown her my queen and let Eddard swallow his rage and pride. Daenerys has already declared support to me. Why shouldn’t I act as the merciless king mortals and immortals take me for?”

“Because you are not like that, my lord. You are an honorable man and surely you would like the lady to come willingly. I’ve seen you all this centuries, picking gems and collecting them on a box with Lady Arya in your mind. Why would a ruthless man bother picking small gifts, if he could simply take his pleasure from the lady without a second thought? You are not like this. You have spent far too many years thinking about ways to show her how beautiful your land is and how gentle is your heart despite of your strong sense of justice and reputation. If there’s a negotiation going on, than why not present yourself as a suitor?”

“Eddard would never accept my offer.” Jon replied without enthusiasm.

“Make your offer directly to Lady Arya then. Her father might have his reasons against you, but so far the lady seems to be very fond of you.”

“She barely knows me, Sam.” Jon sighted. “As far as Arya is concerned I’m nothing but a strange man that had painted a face on a tree to make her happy. Just a friend, if I am to be an optimist.”

“If Fate has already decided, than you shouldn’t fear the lady’s answer. Be quick about it, my lord. It won’t be long until a name is picked.” Sam urged him.

“Very well. Prepare my chariot and my suit of armor.” Jon commanded. “The next time I visit her, it’s likely that I’ll need to present myself more like a warrior than a king.”

Xxxx

She went back to her father’s home while admiring the gift she had received. The pendent had the shape of a drop and the moonstone was so stunning that Arya had no words to describe it. She had no idea of where that piece of jewelry had come from, but it was exquisite.

Arya tried to remember his face in as many details as she could. His jaw line was strong, covered by a well cut and dark beard. His skin was fair, almost pale really while his eyes had a beautiful shade of grey, almost purple. His smile was shy, but pleasant. She wondered why her father had been so severe with her when she first meat Jon at the woods. He had been nothing but kind to her.

It was probably for the best if no one knew of her meeting with Jon and the gift. 

Arya tried to go straightly to her room unnoticed by her family, but that was asking for too much. Sansa meet her on her way to her room with a face of reproach and distaste to Arya’s looks.

“You better go wash yourself and change clothes immediately. We have important guests.” Sansa urged her.

“I really don’t want to see anyone today. I’m tired and indisposed.” Arya replied without much consideration to Sansa’s advice.

“But you have to go!” She insisted. “They are here to see you!”

“Why would anyone want to see me if not to beg for the life of a dying child?” Arya rolled her eyes.

“Oh, silly! Father wants to know your opinion about them before making a decision. You will be so happy, sister! I’ll make sure of it.” Sansa answered in a dreamy way. The same tone she used whenever speaking of new lovers and their troubles whenever their prayed for her blessings and help.

“What are you talking about?” Arya questioned with an eyebrow raised. Something in Sansa’s expression didn’t feel right.

“I shouldn’t tell you this, but…Oh! You have to know. Father has invited the Lord of Storms and the Lord of Stars, hoping to settle a match for you with one of them.”

“What?! A match…Do you mean a marriage?” Arya questioned out of shock.

“Of course I do! You certainly can’t remain unwed forever.” Sansa answered with a satisfied smile on her face.

“Brienne isn’t married and Mother doesn’t seem to care about it, so why should I marry someone I’ve never seen?” Arya questioned sourly.

“Now you are being ridiculous. If only you had seen them, you wouldn’t be saying such things.” Sansa sounded as if Arya had just said the most atrocious thing, but how could she look forward to a marriage when she hasn’t even been questioned about.

“I won’t marry anyone, not even if Father commands me to.” Arya insisted.

“Why would you do that?” Sansa asked out of shock.

“I thought at least you would understand. I do not love either of them.” Arya roared.

That made Sansa step back for a second as if realizing that there was something different about Arya and the way she fought against their father’s determination so fiercely.

Sansa looked straightly into Arya’s eyes, slowly drowning into a myriad of flickering memories and mixed feeling while looking for a clue to her sister’s rebellion. Everything was a bit blurred, as if Arya had been dreaming of most of those memories. A strange man in the woods, all dressed in black. A white tree with a painted face…Grey eyes and a gentle smile.

“Who is this man that I see?” Sansa asked almost in trance. “I cannot find his name. I do not see his face, only darkness.”

“Stop messing with my head!” Arya shouted while turning her back at Sansa.

“You know it’s not your head what I see. It’s your heart!” Sansa insisted while following Arya in her way to the room. “Arya, why can’t you talk to me?!”

Arya didn’t answer, choosing to ignore her sister while locking up herself in her chambers. Her feelings were her own and Sansa had nothing to do with them. Besides, she wasn’t interested in what her Father thought to be the right thing, Arya simply didn’t want to have her fate decided without having a say on it.

Thorns grew all around her for the first time in centuries. There were no blooming flowers surrounding here, only thorns pricking her ankles and feet. Arya looked at the pendent once more, trying to understand why she felt so connected with her mysterious friend. Why, in the name of Fate, was she so overwhelmed whenever she thought about their furtive meetings in the woods?

Sansa was well-known for her abilities of looking into someone’s heart and contemplating true love whenever there was true love to be found. Arya struggled to believe that what she felt for Jon could be labeled as such. She barely knew him. His face was mostly a memory of her favorite dreams. Who was he? Was he really a king? Arya had no answers for those questions.

Arya took a deep breath before looking at her bed to face a dress carefully picked for her to wear that night. Her mother had surely being meticulous about her work. It was a long pale blue dress, its fabric made of delicate and vaporous silk embroidered with tiny white flowers. She had never worn something so womanly before and certainly it would feel like a cage instead of fine garments. For a second Arya wondered what Jon would think of her wearing that dress.

She washed herself and got dressed although there was nothing Arya wanted more than to stay in her room. It didn’t take much for her mother to come to her chambers and command her to meet the guests at the great hall. Once more Arya looked at the pendent.

If she was suppose to wear that dress to please the eyes of her suitors, than at least she would allow herself one act of rebellion. Arya put the pendent on a silver necklace and allowed it to rest around her neck for the world to see.

She walked all the way to the great hall to find all her family gathered at the high table. Her eyes instantly spotted the guests sitting by Robb’s side. The first one was tall and muscular, with a mop of thick and dark hair and blue eyes. He looked a bit barbaric and clumsy, although his body constitution was a mighty one. The other man was slender and fair. His hair was blond and his face pleasant. He felt almost ethereal in a way, reminding her of Jon’s sudden appearances.

Bran had been the first one to look at the necklace she was wearing. Something on his face told her that he was utterly disturbed by the sight of the moonstone. Although Arya loved her brother very much, there was this secret he would never tell her about. Something related to a vision so important that Daenerys herself had summoned Bran to revel it. No one would ever speak of it in the house, although Arya was certain that it was related to her somehow.

She took her usual place at the table after a hushed courtesy that was frowned upon by her parents.

“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, my lady. I am Edric, Lord of Stars.” The blond one spoke elegantly. “What a lovely sight you are, fair Arya.”

“My sister is the fair one, I’m only the spoil child.” Arya answered immediately. The Lord of Storms laugh at her answer.

“What is beauty when compared to a strong spirit? I do admire your ferine tongue, my lady.” He answered loudly. “I am Gendry, Lord of Storms.”

“So I figured.” Arya snorted, to Eddard and Catelyn utter embarrassment.

Sansa kept looking her way every now and then as if waiting for Arya to confess the name of her said “lover”. Robb seemed to be unimpressed by his young sister’s rebel behavior toward the guests. Arya considered telling everyone she wasn’t feeling well and excuse herself back to her room, while Eddard and Cately tried to keep the guests entertained. Eventually Arya followed her instincts and claimed to be indisposed. She excused herself out of the table and went back to her room without paying the guests a second thought. Once she was in her room, it didn’t take long for Catelyn to come after her and.

“Can you tell me why you are acting in such a disrespectful way? You have embarrassed us all in front of our guests!” Her mother said harshly.

“What did you expect since nobody bothered to tell me that I am to be sold like cattle?” Arya replied sharply before her mother could get near her. “I won’t accept it, Mother! I won’t have either of them, not matter what!”

“We are trying to do what is best for you, child. We only want you to be happy!” Catelyn answered with determination. “Your father has looked everywhere for suitable candidates to your hand. Honorable man that would treat you right and make you happy and this is how you repay his efforts! I have told Ned a hundred times his indulgences to you would lead us to this moment, but he hasn’t listened to me.”

“What is best for me?! No! You never gave my feelings a second thought while thinking of this plan. I was never consulted and it’s my life the topic of debate here! I won’t marry anyone! I would rather become a mortal than being deprived of my own free will!” Arya raised her voice defiantly.

“You don’t know what you are talking about.” Catelyn gave a step back. “You wouldn’t do that.”

“Oh try me!” Arya replied furiously. “I’m not afraid of summoning the Dark One and beg him to take away my immortality so I can become one of his subjects when the time comes! He is said to be a fair ruler and as far as I can see at least he would respect my decision which is more than I can say about this family!”

The moonstone resting on her chest started to glow as thorns grew all around her forming a circle. Catelyn tried to approach her daughter once more, but Arya’s rage was so evident that not even the Goddess of Harvests and Spring could fight her.

“Do not speak of him. Do not tempt him in such a way.” There were tears on her mother’s eyes. “If you do not want a marriage, then I’ll talk to your Father, but…I beg you…Do not bargain with him. I wouldn’t stand losing you.”

Catelyn finally understood that it was probably for the best to leave Arya alone for the moment.

The moonstone kept glowing on her chest and it felt warm to the touch when Arya’s fingers brushed it. She closed her eyes for a moment and thought of her strange friend in the woods. Tears felt from her eyes.

 _Go to the tree…_ A familiar voice sounded all too clear on her mind. _Meet me by the tree._

Arya waited patiently until everyone had gone to bed. She changed clothes and grabbed a small knife, before sneaking out of her father’s house. She went straightly into the woods.

The moon was bright and the woods strangely silent. She could hear no sound of animals, insects or even the wind blowing through the branches of trees while she approached the tree. For a second Arya considered that she should have brought Nymeria along, but the she-wolf remained at the cannels.

Once she reached the white tree, Arya noticed that there was no one there waiting for her. She approached the tree and touched its trunk while feeling desolated and abandoned. Why should she trust that strange man that hadn’t listened to her call during centuries? She was indeed a fool.

“Help me, my friend.” She whispered to the tree.

Arya closed her eyes for a second while smelling the fragrance of the woods and enjoying the silence. The sound of the wind once more could be heard. Arya felt the earth tremble under her feet, startling her. At first she thought she might have stumbled, but then another earthquake so strong that the earth under her feet started to crack.

Arya tried to run, but before she could get out of the circle of trees, a black and gold war chariot pulled by black stallions came out of the crater. The rider wore dark clothes and cloak. Arya barely saw his face until the chariot stopped in front of her.

He wore a breastplate with a dragon made of rubies on his chest. Arya looked at his face and felt a wave of shock taking her all of a sudden.

“What..?” She whispered.

“You called for me and asked for help.” Jon’s voice sounded sober and hushed. “Come with me. We don’t have much time.”

“Where are you taking me?” Arya asked immediately.

“Somewhere safe. You’ll be under my protection, Arya. No one will force you to do what you don’t want to.” Jon insisted. “You know of Eddard’s plans. He won’t change his mind and you know it.” He offered her his hand.

“Father will be furious. It’s dangerous, Jon.” Arya said.

“I’m not afraid of Lord Winter.” He answered decisively. “Come now! We don’t have much time.”

Hesitantly, Arya took his hand and Jon helped her to get into the chariot. He made the horses reared up and move back into the crater, dragging the chariot down a hellish abysm. Arya held him by the waist while Jon drove them down as fast as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now things are gonna get interesting! This chapter has been by far the most difficult one in terms of structure and creation. When I asked my followers on tumblr how they felt about this project most of the answers were supportive to the idea, but there was also a lot of doubts about the kidnapping part. I've done my research about the theme and depending on the version of the myth you pick Persephone was either kidnapped or went in her own free will. Some resources say that what is now a days translated as "rape" really refers to the ancient Greek marriage tradition. I'm not a specialist and this is the major reason why I took so many liberties with the original myth.  
> I want it to be consensual; I want Arya to have agency over her own life; I want Jon to be the responsible and nice guy that parents think to be a bad influence just because he has a motorcycle and tattoos.  
> I really hope you like it and reviews are much appreciated by this author.  
> Brazilian readers, I wish you all a happy holiday tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

She closed her eyes, suddenly feeling the unbearable heat of hellfire. Jon pulled a piece of his own cloak with his right hand to cover her and protect her body from the flames. Although it was a frightening journey, Arya couldn’t help feeling exited. It was the first time she left her home, the first time she broke her father’s rules and the first time she had Jon’s body so close to hers.

“We are almost there.” He whispered to her, obviously worried about her wellbeing.

Suddenly there was no fire, only darkness. So deep and intense that she couldn’t even see his face. If anyone told her that she was alone in that pit, she would have believed. Only Jon’s solid body tightly pressed against hers could make her believe that he hadn’t left her alone.

Darkness swallowed her for what felt like hours, while Jon kept her close while conducting the chariot down. Arya felt dizzy and exhausted as if sleep was finally taking over her. She blinked a few times before light finally returning, as if gates have been opened in front of her.

The chariot landed on a great field covered with sweet soft grass and white flowers. Jon conducted the chariot a bit forward until Arya could see a palace made of dark grey marble.

“What is this place?” She asked shyly.

“My home.” Jon answered. “And yours for as long as you want it to be. You are safe here, my lady.”

The gates were opened, giving passage into a courtyard. A chubby and well dressed man welcomed them to the place, while two servants dressed in black took care of the horses. For the first time she saw Jon acting not like a wanderer lost in the woods, but like a king. His jaw line was tense, his eyes carefully searching for anything thing that might be wrong, while he kept his left hand resting protectively on her waist.

“The chambers are ready, Sam?” Jon asked the man while getting down of the chariot.

“Yes, my king. Everything is ready.” Sam answered.

“Good. Lady Arya, this is my friend and assistant, Samwell.” Jon said to her while pointing at his friend who seemed to be truly delighted with the sight of her.

“It is an honor to make your acquaintance, my lady.” Sam bowed to her. “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Thank you.” She said in an unsure tone.

Her eyes scanned the surroundings, trying to understand what sort of place was that, while a wave of cold fear licked her body. Something was wrong.

“If you follow me, I’ll take you to your chambers and I’ll answer the questions you surely have, my lady.” Jon said to her in a low and gentle tone, no less carrying than his usual way, although she could feel the weight of responsibility and worry on his shoulders.

She followed him silently, observing every corner and every detail of the palace’s corridors. Lamps were lightened as they passed by magically, revealing sections of grey marble and casting shadows all over the place until they reached a double door made of deep dark mahogany, richly crafted with flower motifs.

Jon opened the door revealing and antechamber comfortably furnished and decorated with the finest objects she had ever seen. He was indeed a king, Arya concluded while touching the fine details of the furniture and smelling the delicious fragrance of fresh flowers that decorated the chamber.

“You’ll find clothes and everything you might need to attend your necessities inside the room. If you need anything that it’s not here, you may ask any servant and you’ll be attended immediately.” Jon said soberly while she walked around the room. “I’ll take off my cloak, if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.” She answered mindlessly.

“Have a sit, please.” Jon told her while taking away his cloak and making himself comfortable. Arya did what she was told, suddenly aware that she was no longer in her father’s domains, but under the mercy of a complete stranger. The thought made her shiver. “Are you cold?”

“No. I just…” She bit her bottom lip. “What is this place? I mean, where is this place?” Jon tried to conceal a shy smile.

“I thought you would have figured by now.” He said with a hint of humor. “As I told you, this is my home. Your confusion is comprehensible. It’s not exactly what is expected of the Underworld, or so I’ve been told.” Arya felt her blood run cold at that answer. The Underworld?

“Who are you?” Arya asked almost in panic. The memory of her threats to her mother suddenly coming back to her mind. Was it possible that her foolish attempt of gaining some agency over her own life had lead her straightly into a bargain with the devil?

“Jon is my given name, but gods and mortals rather call me by my tittles.” He answered patiently, testing her reactions. “They call me The Dark One, Lord Death, Fortunate One, Master of Souls, Final Judge, King of the Underworld…”

“You have made me believe that you were nothing but a minor god.” She spoke weakly. “I trusted you!”

“Have I ever proved myself unworthy of your trust?” Jon asked calmly. If he was offended by her accusation, he never let it show. Actually, Jon was being quite meticulous and concerned with her feelings so far, choosing to answer her questions without hesitating and trying to make that meeting as ordinary as possible. “I never lied to you, Arya. You asked my name and I told you my true one. You asked about my realm and I told you what you wanted to know. You asked for my help and I came to you. If I omitted certain details it was because you were either too young to understand or there was no time for such revelations.”

“You should have told me that you were Lord Death!” Arya insisted sharply, bluntly accusing him of dishonesty and villainy.

“You were a child. What would have happened if I told you that I had just being crowned King of the Underworld? You would have run out of fear and whenever I tried to approach you there would be a wall created by all the misconceived ideas that both mortals and immortals have of me. I never wanted you to fear me in the first place.” Jon said in an honest tone. Although she agreed that consequences could have been terrible ones, Arya struggled to believe that there had been no time and no way to revel such a thing to her before. “If I had more time, I would have told you before bringing you here. I wanted you to know everything before I could show you my realm, but Lord Eddard’s decision to marry you to some other god made accelerate my plans.”

Until that moment she hadn’t told him about her father’s plan of marrying her off to one of those gods, but as it seemed Jon was quite efficient in obtaining information, especially when those information worked against his own agenda.

“What plans are those you refer to?” Arya questioned suddenly aware that her presence there had little to do with her distress and a lot to do with Jon’s personal ambitions. “Why do I feel that there is something no one is telling me about?” Jon sighted and for a second seemed to consider the best way to tell her what was going on.

“Are you aware of your brother’s visions?” Jon asked her in a sober tone.

“Of course I am. Bran is plagued with those visions since we were children.” Arya answered immediately. “He usually tells me about them, except for one. It happened before our first meeting. He woke up one day crying and screaming. He called my name in his sleep so desperately that Father and Mother went straight to him trying to calm him down. After that they took Bran to the Queen and no one ever spoke of that day out loud again. It has anything to do with this particular vision?”

“Yes, it has.” Jon replied. His jaw line once more tense as he considered his next words. “When I first saw you I didn’t know about the prophecy. It was Lord Eddard who told me about it after you left and for centuries I have tried to understand the meaning of it. Until yesterday I had no idea of what it meant and once I found out I was determinate to tell you, even if it meant triggering a war against your father.” Jon made a pause, giving her time to digest the information.

“Tell me then!” Arya commanded impatiently. “I have waited centuries to know about it and since I am involved I have the right to know it!”

“Your brother dreamed of you being dragged to the Underworld. Your face going pale, your soul getting darker while a crown of gold and bones was laid on your head.” Jon said every word with meticulous care. “Your father casted me out of his lands and forbid be of getting anywhere near you because of this vision. He was convinced that I had some devious intention toward you. I’m afraid that the first part of the prophecy has just happened, but you were the one to call for my help.”

“Do you have any devious plans involving me?” Arya asked soberly, finally realizing that her childish attitude might have leaded her into a very dangerous position. They were locked up inside a room and she was trapped in his domains. There was no way out for her and if Jon decided to take her there was little she could do.

“Of course not!” He answered in an outraged way. “You came in your own free will. If you had told me that you didn’t want to come I wouldn’t question you! I simply couldn’t allow Eddard to give you in marriage without making things clear, though. Not without telling you what Fate has determinate and your family has tried to conceal from you for centuries.”

“What is that? Speak at once and stop talking in riddles!” Arya demanded with the strength of a queen and the defiance of a child.

“A crown of gold and bones…” Jon replied carefully. “There’s only one crown that matches this description and it’s mine.” His voice was gentle and warm. “I’ve felt connected to you since the very first day and I believe you feel the same. The reason for it is that according to your brother’s vision, you were born with a purpose.”

“What purpose?” For the first time she was afraid of what he had to say. Jon closed his eyes and made a pause.

“You were meant to be my queen and consort.” He declared without even blinking while Arya held her breath. “You were born to rule by my side.”

The air went out of her lungs instantly as she sensed her blood freezing in her veins. As it seemed Arya had called Lord Death for help without ever considering that he might demand her to pay the price for it. She hasn’t bought freedom as she thought. She had just walked into a different kind of cage.

“So you pretended to be my friend in order to lure me to this place? You claim that you wanted nothing but to help me while in truth you are no better than my Father!” Arya roared out of fear and indignation.

“You have every right to feel like this, but I assure you that I have no intention of forcing you in any way.” Jon answered with cold serenity. If he had the ambition of claiming her as his queen, he certainly didn’t seem interesting in doing it in a hush. “Despite of my reputation of being cruel and heartless, I’m not the sort of man that takes matters of such magnitude lightly. If you are indeed destined to be my wife, than it’s my duty to honor and respect you in every way possible. I wish I had the time to present myself in a more dignifying way so you wouldn’t think so low of me and my offer.” Jon rose from his sit and made a courteous reverence. “I believe it’s too much information for one day and you must be exhausted from the journey. Please rest for the night and think carefully about what I have told you. Once you are rested we can talk more about this subject.”

“Am I free to go home?” Arya asked cautiously while feeling tears in her eyes. That seemed to distress him.

“You are my guest, not my prisoner or my property.” Jon answered her with a sad smile. “If you want me to take you back, I’ll do it. Just remember what waits you there and the options that you have. If you honor me with a chance, I can try to prove myself worthy of your affections, Arya.”

“I’ll think about it.” She answered weakly. “Would you let me alone now? I’m tired.”

“Of course.” He bowed his head lightly. “You once called me a friend, Arya. I am still your friend. I am the same man that drew that face on a tree for you. I hope you’ll keep it in mind while analyzing the situation. Sleep well, my lady.” Jon took back his cloak and walked away from the room, letting her utterly alone in an unfamiliar place.

Jon left her chambers and went straightly to his room for a delayed rest. He felt exhausted and terribly uncomfortable with the damn situation Eddard had caused. It was supposed to be simple and natural as breathing, but Lord Winter with his unjustified prejudices had turned it into a potential tragedy.

Arya had every right to distrust him at this point, which made his life fairly difficult. At least the physical proximity would allow him to show her things from his perspective and maybe, if she decided to give him a chance, Jon would be able to conduct a formal courtship as he wished to. It was the proper thing to be done after all, and Ned wouldn’t be able to accuse him of being disrespectful or cruel to Arya.

Once in his room, Jon took of his armor and heavy clothes, changing them into more informal and comfortable vests before going to bed. Soon the sun would rise and Eddard would wake up with the news of his missing daughter. He should be prepared to start negotiations or even direct conflict in short notice.

As he lay in bed, Jon felt strikingly aware of how empty his life, that palace and that chamber were. Not that he didn’t have friends and people he cared about, but most of them were partially duties he had to perform in order to keep his realm working as smoothly as possible. There were cycles to be respected, judgments to be conducted, justice to be done and he was responsible for supervising and keeping everything in motion while his personal life lacked any kind of simple pleasures.

Arya had been the one to keep him entertained during all those centuries whenever she went to the tree. He had waited for those moments anxiously, like a child waiting for a promised treat. She had made him laugh and smile without even knowing it while he kept all the gems and small gifts he had planned to give her along those years. Now she was there, sleeping in a room just a few steps distant from his, where she could have a glimpse of everything he was ready to give her without a second thought for the sake of her happiness and comfort. He hoped it would be enough to sway her, but in truth Jon had no clue of what could make her look at his offer with interest.

He turned to his side and touched the empty space on his bed.  There was also this to consider. If things went accordingly with Fate’s decision, one day Jon would have her laying by his side on that bed. The thought alone made him anxious.

How would it feel like to have Arya in his arms? Her mouth kissing his with passion; the sensation of her warm skin against his; her breathless voice whispering his name in the dark as he claimed her. What a wicked thought that was, although Jon immediately reproached himself for thinking of such things when he had yet to convince the lady of his good intentions.

Even if Arya accepted him as her husband she could still keep him away from her bed or take lovers, which wasn’t unusual among gods. Daenerys was well-known for her scandalous affairs, and Aegon was far from being an example of fidelity. Jon certainly couldn’t expect passion from Arya, at least not immediately, but he would be lying if he said that he didn’t want a real and happy marriage.

Slowly his mind drifted away and he felt soundly asleep with images of Arya smiling and kissing him in his dreams.

 

Xxx

At the break of dawn everyone in the house was already awaken and engaged on the search for Arya.

He should have been more careful about her safety. That tree should have been burned centuries ago! Bran had tried to warn him. The boy had told about a strange necklace of moonstone worn by Arya the night before and Ned chose to believe he could protect his daughter for another night. Cat had come to their bed in distress for Arya’s words and threats. That alone should have made him reinforce the protection around her.

It was probably his fault for being so indulgent with his younger daughter. Ned had tried to keep Arya as far as possible from anything related to the Underworld and in order to keep her distracted, Ned had allowed her too much freedom.

“My Lord, the stars have confirmed it.” Lord Edric gently agreed to inquire his subjects in order to find out what have happened to Arya. “The Dark One’s chariot was seen at the woods. The lady was taken to the other side. I am sorry.”

“We must do something!” Robb said immediately out of rage. “We must talk to Daenerys and demand her to intervene!”

“It is too late.” Bran declared in a desolated tone. “I’ve warned you all about this day and instead of telling the truth to Arya, you chose to keep her ignorant. You defied Fate, Father. You thought yourself capable of changing destiny and instead of helping my sister you probably deprived her of every possible tool that might have helped her.”

“Daenerys can’t remain silent about this. I beg you, my lords. When the time comes, please come to our aid. I’ll give Arya’s hand in marriage to the one who bring her back home.” Ned offered the Lords.

“With all due respect, it was because of this that the lady rebelled.” Edric answered politely. “I respect your concern, but without Daenerys authorization neither of us is free to help.”

“I do admire her spirit, Lord Eddard.” Gendry declared soberly. “I’m not my father, though. I don’t see the appeal of taking a woman that prefers to bargain with the Dark One than to offer me a chance to win her heart. If Daenerys give us the authorization to act, I’ll be happy to do so but I refuse your offer.”

“I’ll go to Daenerys at once. Robb and Cat will come with me. You and Sansa stay and try to grant us as many allies as you can.” Eddard commanded his younger son.

As the Lord of Winter took half of his family and guests to Queen Daenarys, Bran couldn’t help thinking about the vision that had triggered everything. Sansa, although concerned with Arya’s wellbeing, had remained surprisingly silent until that very moment. It was very much unlike her to not criticize Arya, especially under such circumstances. Bran approached his older sister and sat by her side.

“Do you think she is fine?” Bran asked melancholic. Sansa turned her face to meet his eyes.

“I don’t know what to think.” Sansa replied resigned. “We have been told since a tender age that matters of the Underworld should be avoided as much as it’s ruler. After your vision Arya wasn’t exactly the only one left in the dark about it. If Father wanted her happily married I convinced myself that I could help her to fall in love with her future husband but…”

“But what?” Bran asked carefully. “What have stopped you?”

“What if not even love can change Fate?” Sansa asked back. “I saw her heart yesterday. It was an accident; I shouldn’t have done it especially without her permission, but it happened. Her heart was full of images; all of them a bit blurred and twisted. That tree kept coming back to the picture and I could see this man. A man dressed in black attires. His face was never revealed, but Arya had this image with her for a long time. Her heart was clearly occupied and that wasn’t my doing.”

“You can’t change it then.” Bran concluded with a sight. “Have you ever met him? The dark one, I mean.”

“Only once and very briefly.” Sansa shrank her shoulders. “He wasn’t ugly or monstrous as I had believed him to be. Quite the opposite really, at least in which concerns his looks. He didn’t talk much, or paid me any especial attention. He was busy talking with Daenerys and Aegon. Truly he made me feel invisible to him.”

“Something you are not used to.” Bran pointed. “Did he seem to be a cruel man?”

“I can’t say. He seemed focused and detached from everything around him. He barely drunk or ate. Certainly not even Margaery had been capable of catching his eyes.” Sansa sighted. “When we were little, Arya told me about this friend she had made. Someone she meat at the woods. I told her she shouldn’t talk with strangers, but she ignored me and never said a thing about him again. I think this friend had always been Him.”

“This is not just about Arya, you know?” Bran closed his eyes. “I have told this to Father, but he wouldn’t listen. That vision wasn’t just about Arya’s fate, it was also about his. The Dark One hasn’t taken a wife, nobody knows of any lovers he might have. He is reclusive and as far as I have been informed, there are no complains about him. Yes, his realm is gloomy and sad. He presided over the final court as its judge and he keeps all those hellish beasts locked up and as far from us as possible. I can’t say he is the monster that mortals say he is. What if…What if he is a good man? What if our sister truly loves him? What if the right thing to do is to allow her to take her place as Lord Death’s consort and queen?”

“Would you want such a fate to your daughter?!” Sansa asked scandalized. “An eternity of darkness?!”

“What if darkness makes Arya happy?”Bran replied sharply. “I’m not saying that I like the idea, but I do not understand why Arya shouldn’t be allowed to become his wife if so she wants. Father tried to force her into a loveless marriage. Why not accept one for love that will make her queen of the richest and largest realms? Are you not the champion of pure love?”

“I am…” Sansa sighted. “I am also afraid of the consequences of this. Even if love is the reason behind it, even if fate has decided it and no one has the power to change the outcome, Father and Mother will never take it easily. I fear that in this troublesome quarrel, mortals will be the ones to suffer greatly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit just got serious XD  
> As you can see, Jon is trying to make things right by telling her the truth, that doesn't mean that Arya is entirely happy with the sudden revelations and the possibility of things getting really bitter with her family. Keep in mind that this is the first time Arya gets to see a different place and everything is new to her, while it's also the first time that Jon has to try to woe someone.  
> I hope you like it and reviews are always welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

The great halls of the Red Keep were opened to Lord Eddard, his wife and son. Daenerys took the time to look carefully at that grimy lot already aware of the reason behind that visit. She never expected Jon to act so fast in the matter.

Daenerys didn’t need the green dreams or visions to know why Lord Winter was there, with his wife and a few allies by his side. Truth be told, it would be a tiresome and pointless. The matter had been settled. Arya would become Queen of the Underworld, Jon would learn how to smile, and they would have a bunch of broody and squalid children that Eddard would eventually come to love.

“My dear friends!” She welcomed them graciously. “To what do I own the pleasure of such unexpected visit?”

Lord Eddard drew his sword and kneeled before the throne with his head down. Grave silence took over the place in a way that angered Daenerys to no end. She would never understand why those gods from the North had to be so stubborn or uptight. Negotiations with them had always been a problem she would rather not deal with.

“We come here to beg for Your Majesty’s help in times of distress.” Lord Eddard answered soberly, while holding tight to the sword’s scabbard. “Last night my family was victimized by the acts of a villain with no honor or decency. Our beloved daughter Arya was taken from us, kidnapped by a man I do not dare speak the name.”

“There’s proof of a kidnapping?” Daenerys asked soberly, since she found it hard to believe that Jon could be capable of such an act. Kidnapping implied resistance from the victim, an act against the ladies will. Jon would rather give up his eyes than act in a way that he considered to be dishonorable.

“The stars have been inquired, My Queen.” Lord Edric answered respectfully. “The lady was taken on a chariot into a crater.”

“There was resistance?” Daenerys insisted, making Eddard’s face bright red.

“What sort of question is that?” Lord Winter answered in outrage.

“A simple one. Did the lady entered the chariot freely, or was she taken by force?” Daenerys voice sounded harsh.

“The man in question offered her his hand to help her into the chariot and she accepted.” Lord Edric answered obviously embarrassed with the whole situation.

“Lord Edric and Lord Gendry, leave us.” Daenerys commanded.

Both gods bowed and left the throne room without questioning. Eddard got up on his feet while his wife and son approached the man. That would be a nasty business.

“I can’t believe what I hear.” Lord Eddard declared rashly. “My daughter was taken to the Underworld and you imply that she went down that filthy place freely! My daughter! My Arya was clearly taken away from her family against her will and you, mighty queen, dare to mock of our suffering!”

“Since we are speaking of will…You have done a poor job concealing your intentions of marrying your daughter to either Lord Gendry or Lord Edric. So far I have kept a distance from such matter, but since you came here seeking my help I should made things clear. Centuries ago you brought me your younger son and his visions.” Daenerys said finally getting up from her throne. “You were mad beyond comprehension when Fate declared your precious daughter was destined to become Queen of the Underworld and consort to its current ruler. You insisted that you would do everything in your power to prevent it from happening, despite of my warnings against such a behavior, and now Fate has proven to be more powerful than your stubbornness.”

“It doesn’t change the fact that she was taken against her will!” Eddard roared. “I’ve fought for you, My Queen. Countless times I’ve done my duty by you and now I beg your help to save my daughter from a dark fate. I will not have her married to that monster!”

“Careful!” Daenerys voice echoed in the room. “That monster is my nephew! The one responsible to lock up the beasts your family helped after my brother was killed! Krakens and monstrous lions that later turned against you! Jon has defeated them in battle and for centuries he had kept them caged in the Underworld! You should be honored to have a daughter married to one of my kin.”

“She was born in the upper world. Arya is a goddess of nature and life. The life in the Underworld will be her doom!” Catelyn finally spoke. “I beg you, my queen. I am her mother and I just want my child to be happy!”

“Have you bothered to ask her what would make her happy in the first place?” Daenerys replied soberly. “Lord Edric said that the starts have seen her getting into the chariot on her own once Jon offered her his hand. It feels like she was running away from something and I guess we have all seen this before. You won’t have my help in this, my lord. In fact, if Jon has finally decided to claim what Fate has already declared his, I can only bless this union. I won’t break the delicate balance between this realm and the other by declaring war because of a girl that is exactly where she was supposed to be!”

“Then be prepared for the longest winter you have ever seen!” Eddard declared in a dark voice.

“Howling winds and snow storms.” His son added angrily.

“No harvests to be stocked and hungry beyond imagination.” Catelyn completed.

“Until my daughter returns to us safely.” That was Winter’s declaration of war.

 

Xxx

Although she felt restless once Jon left her after revealing the secrets her family had tried to conceal for so long, Arya had felt asleep almost effortlessly. The smell of flowers and exotic essences had made her relax as she lay on bed.

It was probably the luxurious sensation of silk and linen sheets against her skin that had made her feel so comfortable on that feather bed with high wooden posts sculpted with flowers motifs. Vaporous curtains around her bed giving her the illusion of privacy as her eyes closed.

Arya felt fingers brushing her face lightly, making her shiver. Fingers were replaced by lips that left a trail of open mouthed kisses from her face to her shoulders. Her hands touching soft and silky curls, feeling and tracing every muscle. The gentle coldness of his skin and the pressure of a war built body on top of her.

 _Arya…_ A husky and low voice whispering her name in the dark of night. Kisses and light bites all over her feverish skin. Demanding hands grabbing her ass and raising up her leg to make room to accommodate her lover. His mouth on hers, sensuously rehearsing a primal dance. A foreing sensation of need and expectation building up within her, making Arya feel warm inside. A strange feeling between her legs, making her moisture as if she was with her moon blood. Fingers rubbing her wet folds, making her moan shamelessly.

_I’ve waited for you, my love…For centuries I’ve waited._

Strong arms holding her and a touch that traced patherns with fire all over her skin. Burning, consuming every fiber of her, setting free all the wildness she had kept caged within her.

Arya suddenly opened her eyes, feeling her heart beet fast like the wings of a bee. She looked around and found herself alone in a strange room, in a strange palace, where a strange man had brought her. It had been just a dream. An unsettling and disturbing dream that had made her feel even more overwhelmed than she already was.

She got out of bed trying to forget those images. Arya walked around the room until she found a chest full of clothes. Every piece was a treasure. She felt the textures with her hands. There were silks, velvets, linens and laces…Sansa would have loved every one of those dresses and even if Arya wasn’t much taken by fancy clothes she had to admit them to be exquisite.

She picked the simplest one. A long black dress made of dark linen and adorned with golden ribbons, which was very different from the delicate and childish dresses she usually wore at home. In another box she found jewels that would have made Daenerys envious. Was it possible that she could wear all those treasures? It felt wrong to pick any of them since she was nothing but a guest in that palace. Arya decided to wear only the moonstone pendent that Jon had gifted her.

The door of her room was suddenly opened and Arya feared for a second that it might be Jon coming for her. With a bit of relief what she found was a girl heavy with child smiling proudly.

“His Majesty has sent me to fetch you, My Lady.” The girl said joyfully, in a way that have made Arya remember of the chubby man she first meat at her arrival. Sam was his name. “My name is Gilly.”

“Nice to meet you, Gilly.” Arya answered while getting on her feet. “I’m Arya. Where is the king right now?”

“Waiting for you at the throne room. If I may be so bold to say, we are all very excited with the news of your arrival. It has been a long time waiting for His Majesty to find a bride and my lady is so pretty. I’m sure you’ll be very happy together.” Gilly sound so hopeful and happy that it was hard for Arya not to think of her sister. Sansa usually acted the same way whenever faced with the news of a wedding or any love tale. It felt wrong to tell Gilly that despite of Jon’s revelations and plans, Arya had no intention of becoming his consort.

“I’m glad to be welcome with such kind words. Please lead the way to His Majesty’s throne room.” Arya answered in a way that would have made even Sansa proud of her.

Gilly nod in approval before taking Arya on a short journey through the empty dark halls. The palace was even bigger than she had first thought, but Gilly seemed to know every corner by heart. The girl was fast despite her advanced stage of pregnancy.

Once they reached a double door made of dark bronze it opened immediately, revealing the throne room in its splendor. The place was almost empty except for Sam, who was smiling at Gilly and Jon, whose attentions seemed to be focused on a roll of parchment.

“Good morning, my lady. I hope you have managed to rest properly.” Sam greeted her with his usual high spirit. “I see you have met my wife.”

“Good morning to you, Sam. I am well rested, thank you.” Arya replied politely. “And I had no idea that Gilly was your wife, but it’s good to know. Congratulations on the baby.”

“It won’t be long now. We are very much excited about it.” Gilly answered smiling at her husband. At this point Jon had finally raised his head away from the parchment to look at her properly and give her a shy smile.

“Sam, prepare everything for the judgment and make sure to prepare a sit for Lady Arya by my side.” Jon commanded. “That will be all for the moment. Thank you both for the good job.”

Sam and Gilly bowed their heads lightly before taking their live. Once more Arya was alone with Jon in a place she was unfamiliar with. The magnitude of that room made her feel small and helpless while Jon approached her with careful steps.

“I’m glad that you were able to rest.” He said with his usual gentleness. “I hope you are feeling disposed. I have planned to take you on a tour today. Would you like to accompany me?”

“I think it will be interesting. What was that you were talking about with Sam?” Arya asked curiously.

“I’ll preside over court today and I asked him to prepare you a sit so you can see how it works.” Jon answered calmly. “If you chose to accept me as your husband, I think it would be for the best for you to be familiar with some aspects of my duties here.”

“You are said to be a cruel judge.” Arya pointed carefully.

“I’ll give you the chance to see it with your own eyes and make your own judgment about my character, but I believe you’ll see that justice is a tricky business.” Jon answered with a hint of humor. “If it helps my case, I should tell you that I hardly ever condemn anyone to take penance at the seven hells.”

“You can be sure that I’ll check this information.” Arya insisted. “Any news from my family?” She asked him soberly and Jon’s face turned into an impenetrable mask.

“Not yet, but I think it won’t be long until we receive some kind of message.” Jon answered her with careful words. “I’ll inform you of any news on the matter, unless you have already made up your mind to refuse my offer.”

“I really don’t know what to think of it, Jon.” Arya answered honestly. “Although I am still angry with you for not telling me about this prophecy earlier, I have to recognize that so far you have been the only one to try to explain me what is going on. I have many doubts, especially in which concerns my family’s reasons to keep me ignorant for so long.”

“I have a theory about it and I guess it explains Eddard’s reasons, at least partially.” Jon’s voice was calm and a bit sad. “My father was the one to trigger The Great War, also moved by a prophecy. He was convinced that his legacy would be to father the three mightiest gods to ever walk this world and bring a new age of peace and prosperity. He had already fathered two children, but his wife couldn’t give birth to anymore children. He found my mother and history says that he felt in love with her. My father kidnapped her and started a war that enraged the savage beasts from the West that craved for power unlimited. My father was killed in battle and my mother gave up immortality and life after I was born.”

“I’ve heard about it before. So…You are Rhaegar and Lyanna’s son.” Arya concluded in shock.

“Yes, I am.” Jon nod. “That makes me your cousin. Your family sided with the beasts from the West and helped to bring down my family for all my father had done to my mother. I can’t blame them for doing it really. It’s understandable. The problem is that the war lasted for too long and sides have changed in several occasions. I was raised far from the center of the conflict and once I came of age I took my place by Daenerys and my brother’s side. We won, peace was restored and your father helped us greatly, bringing our houses to the same side of the dispute once more. It wouldn’t be unusual or inappropriate for him to have one of his children married to one of the three heads of the dragon, but at this point Aegon was already married to Arianne and Daenerys to Drogo. I was the only available option and given my parents tragic story I can see why he would never consider giving me one of his daughters.”

“Ironically you’ve committed the same mistake your father did.” Arya looked at him with an eyebrow raised. “What makes you think that the outcome will be any different? You just gave my family reason to believe you to be the monster they take you for.”

“I’ve never claimed to be a clever man. Looking at my actions now, I should have thought of it more carefully, even if time was in short supply.” He answered grumpily. “My father’s actions, although well intended, were dishonorable. You are in my domains, under my protection and if I were anything like him in this I wouldn’t have left your room last night, not without claiming you as mine. Your father would never listen to my proposal, so I decided to present it directly to you and this is what I’m doing. I trust that once we’ve reached an agreement, your father can be reasoned with.”

“You are being extremely hopeful about this whole thing. My father doesn’t take an offense lightly and your theory so far makes sense. What do you think would make him change his mind?”

“The respect for your decision; whatever it may be.” Jon replied kindly while offering her his arm in an implied invitation to walk with him. “I trust Fate as I trust you. If we were destined to each other I truly couldn’t be happier with my fortune. I do admire you and nothing would make me happier than to be by your side if so you want me to.”

Arya accepted his offer for a walk and followed Jon as he leaded her out of the palace. If he was being honest with her it was still hard to tell. At least his actions until that moment had been respectful. It was still confusing, though; being trapped in a strange place while she had to get reacquainted with the idea that she had of Jon. Strange as it may seem, Arya didn’t felt overwhelmed or inadequate while walking by his side. It felt like peace and a foreign sensation of belonging.

Arya couldn’t tell if she believed Fate or even Jon’s claims about the prophecy to be true. She usually believed Bran’s prophecies, but she has also learned that one should be careful while interpretating Fate’s signs. Rhaegar and Lyanna’s tragedy was well known and her father had made sure that Arya would fear that same kind of destiny.

Was it possible for her to defy Fate, though? Marriage wasn’t something she particularly craved for, nor was the idea of romance especially appealing as it was to Sansa, but she wasn’t against it. Arya had doubts, so frequent and so loud that sometimes she could barely hear her own thoughts. She wanted a bit of Jon’s cold security and confidence. It was even easy to believe that he liked her somehow, since he talked about the vision as if he had always known it to be true…As if he could feel the truth in his bones.

They walked across as vast field covered with white flowers and sweet smelling grass. That small walk made her feel a bit more comfortable with the place. It reminded her of the feels she used to walk every day for a hunt, or simply a mindless walk. A few yards ahead there was a broad and slow river.

“Every day new souls arrive and all of them have to cross the river to get here.” Jon said as if reading her mind.

“Do you judge them all personally?” Arya inquired. “Isn’t it tiresome?”

“I had to change it once I got here.” Jon explained. “I only judge nobility and those accused of offense against the gods. Other cases are conducted by three judges. I just supervise things.”

“What about children?” Arya asked while looking at hi attentive. That was a question that has always bothered her somehow.

“I don’t condemn children.” Jon answered immediately.

“I’m not talking about judging them. I’m talking about every time someone prayed for me to save a dying child when I’m not really capable of saving them from death. My powers are not related to healing and I’ve always found it awkward to pray to a maiden goddess to protect the young ones.” Arya answered sharply. “Now I wonder if you had anything to do with it.” Jon blushed.

“I…”He stuttered. “I…Know that even when you had no power to save them, you would visit the family’s home. I know you tried to comfort their families somehow and…I may have spared some of them.”

“You shouldn’t.” Arya replied soberly. “I appreciate your kindness, but our duties have nothing to do with our personal feelings and interests. Whenever you spare one or the other you are changing balance and not even you can be so powerful and uncaring about the balance of the world.”

“You talk as if you knew how hard it is to rule over this place.” Jon answered just as soberly. “Every time I’m informed of the arrival of another soul, every time I’m faced with a hard decision…It destroys me a bit more.”

“I do not rule over death, but life is my realm. I wish I could change other’s Fate, but every mortal was born and every mortal must die at some point. No, death is not gentle with those who stay, but death must be fair and fulfill its purpose at the right time. You talk of my father trying to change Fate and you have done just the same every time a mother prayed for me to save her child.” Arya looked at him closely as if for the first time she could see a side of him she wasn’t expecting. “You are just a boy, aren’t you? An orphan boy who doesn’t like to separate a mother from her child.”

Jon turned his face away, obviously embarrassed. The idea she first had of a mighty King of the Underworld suddenly became smoke once Arya realized how sentimental and somehow carrying Jon was.

“It seems that you are far more prepared to do this job than I ever was.” He answered sadly. “You are right. I wanted to please you and also to spare me some heartache, but it wasn’t the right thing to do.”

“As I said…I appreciate your intention and…I was always glad to see those children alive.” She answered gently. “But it’s not my place or yours to break the rules of the universe.”

“All man must die.” Jon whispered to her, while gently pulling a string of hair away from her face, making her shiver.

“All man must serve, even gods.” Arya answered back smiling at him.

“Any excuses for not wearing the jewels I gave you? I can assure you that at least those are mine to dispose of as I please without ignoring my duties.” He asked her with a hint of humor, obviously noticing the simplicity of her clothes.

“It didn’t feel right to wear such treasures when I’m nothing but a guest here. Besides, I loved the moonstone.” Jon muffled a laugh at her answer.

“Everything in that room is yours, Arya.” His voice was warm and carrying. “Jewels and dresses made for the one destined to be my queen. You don’t have to feel embarrassed for using them.”

“What if I refuse your offer? It doesn’t feel right to enjoy your hospitality and reckless generosity when I don’t know if I can give you the answer you want.” Arya replied cautiously.

“You have no obligations toward me. I don’t expect for you to repay me with pity or any kind of responsibility you might think that you have. Of course that if you don’t like them you don’t have to wear.” Jon shrank his shoulders, making her laugh.

“I loved them, but I might need some time to get used to such luxuries.” Arya answered with a genuine smile. “You are always like this?”

“Like what?” He asked curiously.

“Desperate to please.” Arya said while touching his face in what her mother would have considered a bold gesture.

“I have no idea of what I’m doing, really.” Jon confessed shyly. “I don’t know how to be with someone else. I live here alone and I’m generally not welcome wherever I go. I guess I’m just trying to be someone you might like.”

“A piece of advice.” Arya said immediately while still caressing his face. “I’m not used to extravagance and luxuries and I’m far from being breakable, so you don’t have to spoil me with fancy gifts and soften truths. Do you want me to like you? Be honest with me and don’t run away as soon as I prove not to be the idealized princess that you think that I am.”

“So far you have exceeded every expectation that I have.” He gave her a bright smile and it felt as if he hasn’t done it in centuries. “What would you suggest me to do in order to impress you?”

“Oh, that’s a good question!” Arya laughed openly. “Perhaps you should be a little less uptight and kiss me as if you really believed me to be the only woman in the world.” She teased him, making Jon smirk.

“I don’t think you are the only woman in the world.” He answered boldly while lowering his face to get his lips close to hers. “But you surely are the only woman that matters to me.”

His lips touched hers shyly, almost as if Jon was asking for permission to kiss her properly. His hand pulled her by the nape, bringing her body close to his as Jon embraced her. What was a shy and clumsy kiss sudden became a display of power, for the King of the Underworld was a king in deed.

Arya still couldn’t tell if he was telling the truth, but his kiss made her believe that she was his queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes when you are writing, some characters simply decide that they have their own free will and just do what they want. This is exactly what happened with this one. I wasn't exactly planning to woven the valar morghulis and valar dohaeris in this, but along the dialog between Arya and Jon something just clicked in my mind and suddenly made sense. This is all about duality and balance. The funniest part is to realize that Arya has a much more accurate and responsible vision of life, death and its purpose than Jon. Although he is the king of underworld some of his duties are terribly heavy to perform, while Arya is far more perceptive of the roles both of them have to play. I love it when characters surprise me while I'm writing. It makes things much more fun.  
> I hope you like it and reviews are much appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn’t just a kiss. That had been his final sentence, his doom, his last breath of freedom. If until that moment Jon had any doubts regarding his connection with Arya, they had turned into ashes with just one kiss.

His feelings for her were still something he couldn’t understand. Most of the time he gravitated around her, ready to attend every single request Arya might have and that wasn’t exactly something she liked. Why he did such things, thought? Of course he wanted her to feel welcome, but there was something else. He wanted her to be happy, he wanted to be the one to make her happy as she seemed make him so effortlessly.

Until her arrival at the Underworld, Arya had been to him some sort of ideal of purity and sanctity. Whatever feelings he had for her had been platonic to a certain level. Intimacy would come in due time once they were married, but Jon had avoided those thoughts as much as he could. He had still to get acquainted with the idea that Arya was no longer a child, but that wasn’t going to be as difficult as it seemed.

That kiss had opened Jon’s eyes to the fact that he wanted her in a deep and primal way. The warmth of her skin, her breathless moans and her demanding nature digging for pleasure in every possible way. He wanted it all.

That sort of enchantment was dangerous, especially over someone as used to deny his own instincts as Jon was. His father had been consumed by that madness and the world had suffered the consequences. Jon was determinate to prove himself better than this, no matter how much his inner beast told him to drag her to his rooms and be done with that maddening lust. Everything would be solved then. Arya would become his queen and no one would be able to take her back to the surface. He would be just claiming what was rightfully his and everything would fall into place.

That was the danger of fate and kisses. It was just too easy to forget that there would be consequences. With that thought, Jon parted the kiss.

Once the kiss was broken Jon couldn’t help admiring her blush. Arya was a cruel mistress, playing with his feelings and hopes in such a way. Eddard be damned! He would have Arya for his queen even if he had to freeze hell.

“I think we should go on with our tour.” He answered breathlessly. It was for the best to keep his mind busy and a chaperone whenever Arya was around.

“If you are so determinate.” She answered teasingly, making him suppress a low growl.

“I don’t think you realize how much it takes me to not drag you back to your room and put an end to all this nonsense your father started.” He answered while trying to recover his breath. “If I had things my way, we wouldn’t get out of the room anytime soon.”

“What is stopping you?” That was probably the most dangerous question she could have asked him. To some extent, Jon could tell that she was testing his limits even when she made it sound like an invitation. He took a deep breath and caressed her face lightly.

“I am supposed to be the mature one and to know better.” He answered while trying to swallow his own frustration. “Tease me as much as you like. Kisses and insinuations won’t distract me from my goal. I want you to understand that once you have me on your bed there’s no going back and I’m not giving you or your father reason to question my honor on this matter.” She seemed upset by his answer, which was a surprise.

“I guess I’m not a beauty capable of bring Lord Death to his knees after all.” Arya’s voice made it sound as a joke, but there was something in the way she looked at him that told him she actually believed those words.

How could she possibly think like that? Wasn’t it plain to anyone with eyes to see that Arya held all the beauty of the new beginnings, the freshness of a new chance and the exuberance of the first days of spring? He had so little of those things around him that he couldn’t help feeling marveled by the sight of her.

“It’s not for the lack of beauty, my lady.” He answered with his voice deep and sober, with all the weight of the heaviest honesty. “Everything in you seems to have been made to match every single preference that I have. The very sound of your voice makes me stop and want to lay the word at your feet. Everything that I have; everything that I am…Without you it’s meaningless.” Even look at her was painful when he was aware that Arya could still reject him and go back to surface. He hadn’t felt that afraid in ages. “One word from you…”His mouth dried at the idea of the pleasures he wanted to present to her. “And I’ll keep you entertained for as long as you want me to, but not before that.”

“You shall have your answer shortly.” Arya answered him with a sober demeanor. “I’m not sure it will be the answer you want, though.”

“I must work harder than.”

 

Xxx

 

If he was angered by her petty attempt of get some sort of reaction from him, Arya could not tell. In many ways Jon was like the flow of the river, or as stable as a pond. Unmolested, undisturbed, infuriatingly calm. She doubted that anything could change his state of mind, except perhaps her father’s stubbornness.

He wasn’t the eldest god, but he was certainly ancient and seasoned by the centuries presiding over the dead things, although he made death almost sound like a dull and predictable thing. She knew better than that. Jon had a soft heart, otherwise he wouldn’t spare those dying children in order to please her and save himself the heartache. What a mystery he was.

They walked lazily until they reached what Arya thought to be another palace. It was a monumental building, made of polished black marble, so dark and shiny that she thought it to be made of onyx at first. Arya could hear the voices coming from inside. Souls claiming for justice and mercy in what could only be described as a hellish choir.

“Welcome to the Final Court.” He said before he could show her the way into the place.

They walked the corridors in silence, while shades of all shapes and sizes whispered as they passed them by. For a moment Arya noticed that something in his posture has changed, as if he was performing a role. That wasn’t her childhood friend, nor the dark and handsome man that visited her to present her with precious gift. For the first time she had a glimpse of Lord Death, the King of the Underworld, and she found him to be just as alluring.

Once in the courtroom, Arya noticed that there was a throne made of iron swords at the highest place in the room. A mighty and fearsome thing. She had heard stories about that throne and how it had been made from the swords of fallen enemies. By its side there was another throne, made silver and richly crafted. Jon conducted her to the sit by the Iron Throne, before taking his own place at the court.

“It doesn’t look comfortable.” She said as he sat on the throne by her side.

“It’s not supposed to be comfortable.” He answered her soberly.

“What about the one I’m sitting? You had it made for me, I assume.” She teased him and instead of answering in his usually sober way, Jon held her hand and smiled at her shyly.

“This sit had always been here since I arrived.” He said. “You see, I was never meant to rule alone, so it has been here…Patiently waiting for its rightful mistress to take her place.”

“Why it isn’t as uncomfortable as yours?” Arya preferred to ignore his attempt of gallantry.

“I suppose it’s because death is cruel, but also merciful at times. For some it’s a punishment and for others a welcome rest.”

“Why do I have to be the merciful one?” She teased him.

“I don’t know. I particularly don’t agree with it. I think you are the cruelest creature I’ve ever seen for making me wait for you.” He answered back, making the shades all around them whisper furiously. “It seems that you are the new universal topic of conversation around here.”

Arya didn’t have the time to answer him since another one called her attention. A dwarf man, with blond hair, walked his way to the thrones with some difficulty. He smiled at her and despite his grotesque appearance, Arya couldn’t help smiling back at him.

“It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, my lady.” The man said to her with a pompous tone. “This throne has been empty for too long and it was about time for someone as graceful as you to take it.”

“And who are you, my lord?” She asked him curiously.

“Tyrion is the name and I preside over human relations except for love and family bonds. You see, this is the reason for such a dreadful appearance, but I’m quite good solving problems. I help our beloved sovereign with minor judgments and serve as his advisor whenever he feels inclined to hear someone.” Arya muffled a laugh.

“And embarrassing me in the presence of strangers is probably his favorite hobby.” Jon answered without amusement.

“Blame yourself for making it so funny. He doesn’t have a sense of humor.” Tyrion declared solemnly. “Here it is the notes about the case. I think you’ll like this one.” Jon took the parchment Tyrion offered him and read it briefly.

“It has been a while since it last happened.” Jon answered coldly. “What do you think of it?”

“Given the proofs we collected, I’m afraid it’s all true. It’s a brutal matter.” Tyrion declared.

“What is it?” Arya asked. Jon looked at her carefully.

“I’m afraid you won’t like me a single bit after you see this, but justice must be served.” He answered carefully. “The charges as the gravest there can be. The man is accused of violating the laws of hospitality and all sorts of atrocities. It’s said that he has betrayed his lord and killed all of his men during a wedding feast.”

“Let me judge you character and your methods. Show me how justice is done when the greatest offence against the gods is taken.” Arya answered coldly. “I want to see this man with my own eyes.”

“I like her.” Tyrion declared with a satisfied tone. “If Your Majesty allows it, I’ll command the guards to bring the man in.”

“Of course. Bring him in and let us finish with this judgment.” Jon gave his permission.

Silence took over the place and the lights went down, leaving the room in a state of slumber. The shades circulated the room freely as the soul of an old man was brought to the center of the room. Arya could feel the anger in the room and the agitation coming from every corner and every soul inside the court.

“Your name.” Jon commanded with a voice as cold as ice. His grey eyes shining like stars on a dark night.

“Frey. Lord of the Crossing.” The old man declared.

“You stand before this court to answer to the crimes of man slaughter and breaking the laws of hospitality. What do you have to say in your defense?” Tyrion asked.

“I’m innocent.” The old man answered weekly. There was a general commotion among the shades that furiously whispered curses. “I was only an old man. I couldn’t have done such a thing.”

“This is for us to decide.” Jon said. “Who was this lord you were accused of murder? Was he a good ledge?”

“This man Your Majesty speaks of was promised to one of my daughters. He should be standing on my place to answer for his crimes, not me.”

“What has this man done to you?” Jon inquired soberly.

“He broke our agreement by taking another woman for wife. My family was gravely insulted, my daughter publicly disgraced. As I said, he should be the one standing here to face trial.”

“This is for us to decide.” Jon cut him coldly. “Tell me about the wedding then. If this man has broken his promise to you and your daughter, how come that he was present at the wedding you were hosting?”

“He made his uncle fulfill his part on the agreement. Another lord somewhat respectable.”

“Did you accept it? Was it an attempt to make emends?” Jon insisted.

“I did, but would that erase the shame my daughter was submitted to? He was publicly scorned and humiliated as was I. I took what I could to secure her wellbeing, but I was betrayed nonetheless.”

“Since we are speaking of such sensible matter involving a lady’s heart, I’m must consult with a specialist.” Jon said calmly before turning to her. “What does my lady think of this man’s declarations?”

Arya took a deep breath before looking straightly into the man’s eyes. That was a test, she could tell. The shades looked at the old man and then looked at her, waiting for some sort of answer.

“You try to make your lord sound like a villain of some sort, but if he was indeed a dishonorable man why would he bother to find your daughter another respectable match and try to make emends? The damage was done. A man with no honor would have ignored any responsibility.”

“He needed my men and my money in his war.” Frey declared bitterly.

“Still…It takes a man a lot of honor and courage to face someone he knows to have done wrong. Your daughter was married and you received him in your house, under the protection of the laws of hospitality.” Arya insisted. “The damage was repaired, the terms were accepted. We are not here to judge your lord’s crimes since you have forgiven them by accepting his second offer. The humiliation he may have caused to your family is not in debate, nor will it serve you to buy our mercy if you are declared guilty.”

A hush of adrenaline took her all of a sudden as the shades got more agitated. Jon looked at her discreetly and allowed his mouth to curve in an almost imperceptible grin.

“Your lord and all of his men were killed under your roof after sharing your bread and salt.” Jon replied back. “Do you deny it? Remember that all souls come to me sooner or later, Lord Frey, and I serve no one’s interests but justice.”

“I don’t deny it, Your Majesty.” Frey answered.

“Did you give the order?” Jon insisted.

The shades shouted “murderer” and “traitor” from the dark.

“It was Lord Bolton’s idea!” The man insisted.

“Answer my question and don’t try to lie to me!” Jon roared. His voice turned into a dreadful sound. Just like her father used to do when he was angry, the room became colder all of a sudden.

“Yes, Your Majesty. I gave the order.” Frey confessed.

Jon rose from his throne and looked down at the man for a second. He seemed to be considering how he should punish that man for his crimes and Arya knew that such an offense would never been taken lightly.

“By violating the laws of hospitality you committed the greatest offense against the gods. This can’t be tolerated or go unpunished by any means.” Jon declared soberly. “For your crimes, you won’t be able to reincarnate and meet your loved ones in another life, nor will you be allowed to drink from my fountains and forget what you did. Your family name shall be tainted with treason and I condemn you to spend eternity in the seven hells where you should suffer the greatest torments you can imagine.”

“Mercy! Please, mercy!” The man bagged and the shades shouted back “murderer”. “Mercy, my lady!”

“You were an old man and your death should have been a welcome rest to you, but given your offense to all the gods that rule this world, I can’t speak in your favor. His Majesty is right. You deserve the punishment.” Arya answered while standing by Jon’s side.

“Take him!” Tyrion ordered. “This trial is over.”

 

Xxx

 

Tyrion took her back to the palace while Jon stood behind to take care of other administrative matters. Although Lord Tyrion had assured her that she had been superb during the judgment, Arya couldn’t erase the memory of that old man begging for mercy. For the first time she really felt like a cruel person. How could Jon handle it for centuries?

She resigned to her chambers and stood there just enjoying the silence for a while as she observed souls and shades walking around from her window. What a strange life it was. They all seemed to be happy and ignorant of what existed on the surface. Perhaps they were happier under Jon’s command than during their mortal lives.

Everything she had seen and lived during those days had made her even more confused. Was she really meant to be the Queen of the Underworld? Was Jon really in love with her, or was it just a matter of pride and promises, just like the old man’s tale? Arya couldn’t tell, nor could she believe Fate to be so powerful to the point of turning Lord Death’s life upside down.

For a second she thought about her family and how they must be missing her. She could imagine her father acting just like that man for the sake of her happiness. She shouldn’t think like that and definitely she shouldn’t pity Frey. Her father was a reasonable and honorable man, even in his anger. Perhaps if she gave Jon the answer he wanted, everything would be settled and life could go on without the threat of a possible retaliation from her family. It was only forever and a realm of dead things to rule over, with a husband that she barely knew.

The doors were suddenly open without much ceremony and Jon entered her room with the impertinence of spoiled king. He seemed distressed and once he looked at her and realized she wasn’t pleased by his sudden unannounced entrance, he lowered his head in shame.

“I’m sorry for entering your chambers unannounced, my lady.” He said courteously. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“No, you shouldn’t.” Arya replied while sitting by the window. “I guess it’s just normal since you own the place and I’m just your guest here.”

“This is not an excuse. You are entitled to some privacy and I’m not a child to commit such a stupid mistake. I’m truly sorry.” He insisted.

“You look anxious. What is it?” Arya questioned him while pointing a chair by her side. Jon took his quietly.

“I was worried about you after the judgment.” He answered calmly. “The first time is somewhat devastating even when we know the person is guilty.”

“It certainly gave me a lot to think.” She answered with a sight. “How can you stand it?”

“After a while you kind of get numbed. You once told me that life was also about death, so let me tell you this…Death is also about life and justice. The good and the bad, they all end up here sooner or later. Death isn’t a punishment per se. If that was the case, the good ones would become immortals. We must separate one from the other once they get here, so the ones who need to learn from their mistakes are allowed to do so and the ones who have done nothing wrong can rest. If life isn’t fair, death must be.”

“Here ends all vanity and pride. The rich and the poor are welcome alike.” Arya said absently.

“Indeed they are.” Jon nod. “You have done a superb job, though. I was very much impressed.”

“He deserved.” Arya declared sharply. “Any news from above?”

“Nothing yet. It shouldn’t be long though.” Jon answered calmly. “Are you so desperate to go back to your family?”

“I was thinking about it. How they are dealing without me I mean.” Arya said sadly. “If I should stay or not.”

“Any conclusions?” He asked with a sad smile to her.

“I was considering that if I gave you the answer that you want me to this ridiculous dispute between you and my father is more likely end without much consequence.” Arya sighted. “It’s only forever.”

Jon held her hand and gently kissed the back of it.

“Believe me, I am as scared as you about this.” He tried to reassure her. “Whatever Fate might have to say about this match, I assure you one thing. I would want you even without a prophecy to confirm what I already know to be true. I belong with you.”

“How can you be so sure?” She asked tiredly. Arya closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them again Jon was in front of her on his knees. “What are you doing? Is that any other attempt of gallantry? Really, Jon. I guess I had enough of it. I need more than sweet words and desperate cries of ‘we were meant to be together’ when there’s no substantial proof of this. I refuse to allow my father, Fate and even you to determinate what I’ll do with my life. You want me to accept your offer? You want me to believe that we were meant to be together? Prove me this.”

“Do you want me to convince you that you were meant to be with me?” He asked calmly. There was no shock in his voice, no trace of outrage. Jon remained as calm and stable as ever, even if her demands put his plans in danger.

“Yes.” Arya replied defiantly.

Jon rose back to his feet and circled the chair were she was sitting before stopping at her back. For a second Arya wondered what he would do. He rested his hands at her shoulders and his cold fingers massaged her a little bit before he could touch her bare arms. Arya shivered under his touch.

“Tell me about your dreams, my lady.” He whispered close to her ear. The sensation of his breath on her neck made her heart fail a bit.

“What do you mean?” She asked weakly.

“Those dreams you don’t dare to speak of. The ones in which you meet a mysterious man and his touch causes the most unfamiliar and yet delightful sensations.” His voice was warm and husky as his mouth mover close to her ear. “Dreams of a lover that you can’t see the face, but you know to be familiar to you. Someone you have always known deep down in your heart.”

“How do you know this?” Her voice trembled as she felt a kiss on the base of her neck. His beard tickling her a bit as his hand kept caressing her shoulder.

“I’ve been plagued by dreams like these as you grew from a clever child into a lovely young woman.” He said gently. “At first I thought that I was getting mad. I thought them to be repulsive for you were too young to be the object of my desires. Then I found out the truth of our connection…At this point you were a woman grown. I brought you here and… To the seven hells with prophecies and Fate; I can’t stop thinking of how much I want you.” His tongue caressed the lobe of her ear and Arya closed her eyes to savor the foreign sensation. “I want your glorious body bare to my touch. The sensation of your warm skin against mine…” His hand gently pulled her face to the side, so she could look at him and how close he was. “Your legs spread for me…Do you want me to prove that we were meant for each other? If that kiss wasn’t proof enough I can kiss you again, and again until you are convinced that the only thing holding me back right now is the fact that I desperately need you to crave for me in the same way.”

“Do you want me to confess my lust?” She replied in a warm whisper. “Do you want me to tell you that I have dreamed of you naked in my bed? You want me to talk of your hands on my breasts, the sensation of your lips on my nipples and your nails tracing red lines all over my body?”

“Yes…” He replied feverously.

“This is lust, not love.” She said cruelly. “Give me one good reason to stay here.”

“You want to stay.” He replied in the same dark tone. “Out of rebellion over your father’s commands; your wild nature’s impulse…It’s not because of Fate or what the world thinks you should do. No, Arya. You want to stay because you have tasted power today. You want to stay because nobody could imagine that a goddess of life would ever choose Lord Death as her mate. Most of all…You want to stay because you can feel it in your bones that no one will ever touch you, taste you, or love you like I do, and frustration is not in your nature.”

“Enough of your promises.” She answered back sharply. “If you desire me as you claim, take me to bed and let us be done with it.”

“Not without you accepting my terms.” He answered calmly. “One word, it’s all I ask of you.”

“What you ask is eternity.” She replied back, still feeling her blood boiling in her veins in anticipation to all the pleasures he was promising her.

“Lady Arya, will you have me as your husband? Will you take the throne and rule the Underworld by my side?” He insisted on those questions while his lips were just inches away from hers and the anticipation of a kiss was eating her from inside out.

“Yes.”

A malicious grin took over his lips seconds before Jon claiming her mouth with a kiss without modesty. He opened his mouth and allowed his tongue to lick her lips, begging for passage, and Arya granted it without a second thought. Arya closed her eyes as she felt him consuming her very soul with one kiss.

His hands never crossed the board of decency, although his lips were almost savage. Arya wondered if he would finally take her, but instead of bold moves Jon chose to part the kiss and living her to her own frustration. Jon traced her lips with his thumb sensuously.

“We will finish this conversation tomorrow.” He said while trying to recover his own breath. “After we have exchanged vows.”

“What?” The question escaped her lips out of shock. He grinned at her.

“You gave me the answer I wanted, but I won’t ruin this out of lust.” He caressed her cheek. “I will have you and there will be no basis to question this union. Sleep well, my dear.”

Jon rose from the floor and after a discreet reverence he left her alone with her frustration and sudden panic. She had been tricked by him and betrayed by her own body. She had sealed a pact with Lord Death.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who said death couldn't be sexy? My Lord Death certainly is!  
> I wanted them to play with each other's desires and test the limits of the sexual tension between them. Obviously Jon is older and after centuries hearing every sort of soul trying to manipulate his judgment he kind of learned how to get things his way.  
> I also wanted Arya to show her talent for the job. She has the natural talent for ruling the Underworld. I hope you like it and reviews are my fountain of youth.  
> Keep me young and beautiful, will you? ;D


	7. Chapter 7

He could hear her growling out of frustration and something shattering inside the room, even with the doors closed. Although he wasn’t particularly proud of manipulating Arya in order to get the answer he wanted in such a crude way, Jon was definitely satisfied to see the effect he could have on his bride.

 _Soon, my beloved. I’ll come back to you soon._

Arya had given him her word, although he was sure that in a matter of hours she would regret it. A word from a god couldn’t be taken back, but if Arya decided to fight him in this later, then things would be very difficult. He had much to do and there wasn’t much time to put everything in order.

“I know you are here.” Jon said darkly. “Show yourself, Tyrion.”

A short laugh came from the darkness before the little man allowed his master to see him.

“I guess congratulations are in order.” He said teasingly. “Here I thought you knew nothing of women.”

“I do not need your provocations right now.” Jon sharply answered. “You’ve heard it. Go to the surface and take my message to Daenerys. Tell her that the wedding will be performed tomorrow and once everything is said and done I’ll make a public announcement.”

“Of course, Your Majesty.” Tyrion bowed lightly. “If I may say so…There have been rumors.”

“What rumors?” Jon turned to face the small god.

“Lord Eddard and his lady wife are said to be furious. Blizzards and snowstorms have plagued the surface. Soon thousands will die from cold and starvation.” Tyrion warned him and Jon’s blood suddenly freeze in his veins.

“How long would you wait to tell me this?!” His voice came out dark and cruel.

“Until your wedding had been consummated, but since we don’t have much time I thought it would be for the best to tell you now.” Tyrion answered soberly.

“What have Daenerys done about it? What in the seven hells is she waiting for? Isn’t it an act of war against us?” His rage was boiling in his blood and making it difficult for him to think clearly.

“I suppose she is waiting for a public announcement about your marriage to Lady Arya. A prophecy alone can’t stop a war, but with a legitimate union based on the lady’s acceptance, well…Even Lord Eddard will have to admit that he doesn’t have a just cause to retaliate.”

“She will have her announcement by tomorrow. Until there, is there anything else we can do?” Jon asked sourly.

“You should do all the stages of the ceremony. An offering to Lady Love at this point is of vital importance. It would be good to have at least one of Lady Arya’s siblings on your side, don’t you think?” Tyrion suggested.

“Lady Sansa has always kept a safe distance from me. Why would she help me, especially when my actions are against her father’s interests?” Jon pointed angrily while walking the path back to his chambers with Tyrion on his heels.

“Because maybe her sister’s wellbeing is more important to her. Give Lady Sansa a good love story and I am sure that she will smile at your cause.”

“Fine.” His voice sounded cold. “Go to Daenerys at once and tell Sam that I want everything ready for tomorrow.”

“It shall be a very happy occasion, My King. I’m sure Daenerys will be thrilled with the news.” Tyrion made a reverence before disappearing in thin air.

He went back to the silence of his chambers, more specifically to the sacred ground of his private temple. A small room adjoined to his bedroom where he would usually talk to Daenerys or make offers to other gods in order to get their help. He had barely stepped inside that place along the centuries, but Tyrion had reason to remind him of certain formalities.

A silver plate with juicy pomegranates, fresh white lilies from the gardens of paradise and honeycombs. Flowers, fruits and sweets were the usual gifts to the goddess of pure love. He looked at the gifts conjured and hoped that Sansa would accept them, even when Jon was the one to make the offer.

With a wave of his hands the fire was lit, kindly illuminating the room and allowing the sweet smell of incense to rise with the smoke. Jon closed his eyes and tried to concentrate for a moment. His voice sang the old tunes lowly, inviting a fellow god to his domains and asking permission to visit. For mortals that should be something ordinary and simple, but for gods praying was mostly a matter of protocol in order to avoid conflicts. Good manners, if you were friends with the one you wanted to talk to.

“I humbly come to you with gifts, oh mighty lady.” Jon said with conviction and authority. Even if he was to ask for a favor, Sansa needed to be reminded of who he was.

Xxx

She held her cape tightly as the freezing wind brought dancing snowflakes inside her empty temple. With the cold weather mortals rarely came seeking her favor. _Cold doesn’t favor the warmth of the heart and surely no love could hope to flourish in such weather._ The thought was somehow bitter.

For a moment Sansa wondered where her sister was and if Arya had been already cruelly taken by that man. Even after what she had seen in her sister’s heart, Sansa couldn’t believe that anyone would ever share a bed with Death willingly. _Poor sister…I could have helped you to find a better match, if only you had trusted me._

The flames her temple flicked and trembled as a cold wind howled inside the temple. Not the usual winds of winter, it was something else. Something like a bad omen. She looked at her altar and saw the first offering since Arya had been taken away. A silver platter full of pomegranates, honeycombs dripping with sweet golden honey… _White lilies_. A wave of fear took her body all of a sudden.

“Who comes to me with such gifts?” She asked fearfully. “Reveal yourself!”

The flames in her temple were blown off by the wind once she touched such a foul offer. Sansa turned back. A tall man, dressed in black and regal attires; his dark hair framing his pale face with curls and a golden circle resting on his head. 

“I humbly come to you with gifts, oh mighty lady.” He said. His voice was grave with conviction and authority. He bowed his head lightly as it would have been expected, but not even for a moment he allowed her to forget that he was a king.

“I thank you for the gifts, but I’m afraid that I can’t accept them.” Sansa answered while trying to remain serene and superior. “You should know that I can’t taste food from the underworld, as for white lilies…They are meant for funerals.”

“They also mean purity, my lady. I’m afraid that I do not have a variety of flowers at my disposal. As for the food, they are not from the underworld. I keep food from the surface storage in case I have to entertain Queen Daenerys.” He answered her soberly. “Rest assured that I’m not here to trick you or harm you in anyway.”

“What do you want then?” Sansa asked. “Where is my sister?” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Lady Arya is safe and unharmed as she should be. She rests in her own chambers in my palace, whit every comfort at her disposal and attended by my servants.” He was careful at saying that her sister had been carefully locked up in a golden cage. “I humbly came to your domains to ask for you favor.”

“What for?” Sansa’s blood ran cold. He carefully came to his knees in a reverence that would have been expected from mortals, but not from a god, especially not from Lord Death. “What are you doing?”

“I came to you as any bridegroom at the eve of his wedding to ask for you blessing and favor.” He said it as humbly as a king could. “Fate has declared long ago that Arya was meant to be my queen and consort. Although I trust Fate, I also want this union to be a happy one. The matters of the heart are foreign to me, but I beg you, my lady. Bless this union with happiness and allow love to grow strong and pure.”

Sansa’s heart jumped in her chest. _She is still free…_ The goddess of love thought with a hint of happiness. Lord Death certainly had much courage to dare come into her domains with such a request. Mortals were dying by the thousands because of his attitude, while her sister was kept in a palace.

“Why would I bless the man that took my sister against her will to the Underworld?” Sansa asked sourly. “Look outside this temple! Mortals are suffering with the harshest winter that ever was because you kidnapped Arya!”

He looked up to her, still on his knees. His eyes burning with rage, but he remained humble in her presence.

“Arya asked for my help to escape an arranged marriage your father had planned for her. She called for me and I came to rescue her.” He answered feverously. “I have great respect for your father, but Eddard was the one to start this madness out of prejudice over me and my title. I could have ignored his petty quarrel and claimed her as mine as I saw fit, regardless to her wellbeing and integrity, but I’ve walked the hardest path. I asked Arya for her hand. I put my offer before her and hoped for the best and still I’m insulted and accused of such dishonor.”

“Did Arya give you her word? Did she accept you as her husband?” Sansa asked out of shock. He looked back at her defiantly.

“The word of a god or goddess can’t be taken back. Yes, Arya accepted my proposal and my first act was to come to your presence and ask for your blessing.” He answered calmly.

“I want to see my sister.” Sansa snapped back. “Would you allow me to see her?”

He seemed to consider her words for a second. That was certainly a test to his character and also a way for her to measure how much interested in Arya’s happiness Lord Death was.

“No.” He said soberly. “If I bring Arya here right now I have no guarantee that I won’t be fooled into a trap. I have another offer, though. You are most welcome at the wedding and I’ll allow her to come and visit you after the ceremony.”

Sansa gave a step back. Lord Death didn’t trust her and certainly expected that Sansa would try to help her family to get Arya out of the Underworld. There was no way for her to smuggle her sister out of the palace once the wedding had been performed, not without causing a war. Lord Death knew that and he wasn’t eager to put his whole plan in jeopardy.

“I see that I have no friends here.” He said coldly while getting back to his feet. “Thank you for your time, my lady.”

“Wait!” Sansa shouted while coming toward him. “This whole thing is madness. I don’t know you, Lord Death. Everything that I was ever told about you is that you are a cruel man with a dark soul. I can’t tell if this is the truth or not, but I hope you understand why I am so worried about Arya’s wellbeing.” Sansa stood in front of him, close enough to look at him in the eyes. “Allow me to look into your heart and decide if I trust you or not.”

“Is this some kind of test?” He asked soberly.

“If you want to think of it this way, than yes. How far are you willing to go in this? How much are you willing to do for my sister’s sake?” Sansa defied him and what she saw was anger and outrage on his face.

His right hand felt to the dagger’s hilt he carried by his side and pulled it out, just inches away from her face. Her eyes got wide and for a moment she thought he would try to hurt her.

“Do you want to know how much I’m willing to do for your sister?” He placed the blade at the center of his palm and slid it open with a fast and clean cut, allowing the blood to run freely. “This is my blood sacrifice to you, Lady Love. This is how far I’m willing to go for the sake of your sister’s happiness. Look inside my heart if you must.”

With blood dripping from his hand all over the floor, Lord Death looked straightly at her with his grey eyes shining with silent rage. His eyes matched Arya’s in color, the same dangerous shade of grey.

The images came to her mind in a flow, only more defined and clear than those she had saw in Arya’s heart. The white tree with a painted face…A child she recognized as her sister, chatting and dancing with her arms waving in the air…The need of seeing her smiling like that, the worry he felt since they parted…Centuries of distant vigilance, the endless conversations Arya had with that tree and how he had listened to every word and rejoiced at her presence in their meeting place…The moonstone he gave her as a token of affection…Her voice calling for his help…The chariot…The solemn conversation in a rich parlor…Leisure walks across a vast field…Arya sitting by his side…His prideful smile as she talked like a queen…A passionate kiss…The intimacy of erotic whispers exchanged before the crucial word could be pronounced…Yes.

A teardrop fell from the corner of her eyes and Sansa turned her face away. Too much…She had seen too much. Sometimes it was difficult to deal with the things she could see inside one’s heart, but she hadn’t expected to see such devotion in Lord Death’s. The centuries spent in longing. The precious gems carefully kept in a small box to give her as a token of affection. All of Arya’s smiles he had kept in his heart.

“For the blood spilled, the offering made and the devotion I’ve witnessed…I bless this union.” Sansa whispered gently. “May love grow strong in your hearts and be fruitful.”

“Thank you, my lady.” He said in what sounded like a relieved tone. “I shall send for you soon so you can meet Arya personally.”

“I would like that very much.” Sansa said kindly. “Promise me that you’ll make her happy.” For the first time she saw Lord Death smiling with genuine tenderness.

“To make Arya happy is the only thing I’ve ever wanted.” He declared. “Farewell, my lady.”

With a wave of his hands the lamps were lit again and Lord Death disappeared.

Xxx

She had barely slept that night. The memory of his low and husky voice whispering all sorts of devious close to her ear, the sensation of his tongue licking her earlobe, his beard tickling her neck, his voracious kiss…All of it had kept her awake with her body tingly with frustration she had never felt before.

Arya punched the mattress and growled out of rage. She had said “yes”! Not because she was absolutely certain of her feelings, not because she thought it to be the best course of action, but because Jon had let her burning with desire! She had heart of men that had gone to war for no other reason but lust. She had thought those men to be foolish until Lord Death tricked her!

She had thought herself to be smarter and to have the upper hand in that game of seduction. Jon had been eager to please her in whatever way possible and here Arya had thought him to be an easy target for some cheep manipulation. Arya’s plan had completely backfired on her face and to make things worst there was this unbearable sensation of anxiety. She actually wanted him to come back to her chambers and fulfill his promise of pleasuring her for as long as she wanted him to.

It was the foreign and delightful sensations of intimacy what she wanted. Those forbidden secrets of womanhood that only a lover could truly provide, not a husband. It was well-known that Daenerys had several lovers, why couldn’t Arya have the same adventures? No…Fate had made her Death’s ideal consort and Queen of the Underworld and had made her crave for Jon’s touch in such a powerful way that her own body would help him to get a crown on her head.

Gilly entered her bedroom, followed by several female shades to wake her up. Sam’s wife seemed so happy that Arya couldn’t help smiling lightly at her as Gilly placed the most stupendous gown on her bed. It was made of dark grey silk and embroidered with golden strings in flower motifs, with a veil just as richly adorned.

“A gown made to suit our Queen on her wedding day.” Gilly said proudly. “Isn’t it gorgeous?” Arya’s heart skipped a bit at those words. He wasn’t joking when he said that their heated conversation would be finished on the following night after they had exchanged vows.

“It’s beautiful.” Arya answered simply while Gilly and the shades undressed her to bath.

Arya was put to soak in a bathtub full with warm water, milk and exquisite essences that smelled of peonies. Her skin was rubbed with dead flowers and sponges, in a way that made her mother’s harsh touch feel almost gentle. Her hair was washed and carefully dried before it could be brushed and combed to perfection. Gilly dressed her in her bridal gown before the veil could be placed on her head. Finally the adorned her with the jewelries. Bracelets, rings and necklace made of gold and rubies, on her head a crown made of gold and bones.

When they brought her the looking glass Arya could barely recognize own reflection. That wasn’t the girl with dirty hands that used to hunt and run across the fields making flower grow at each step. No…That was a deadly and powerful queen, one that would be feared by gods and mortals alike until the end of times.

 _What I’ve said can’t be unsaid…Fate forbid that I come to hate this man I’m taking as my husband. Let us be equals in this union and allow these feelings that I have to turn into a strong love so I won’t come to hate him one day._ She prayed silently after Gilly announced that she was ready.

Arya closed her eyes and thought about her father and mother for a second. They wouldn’t be there to give her to her future husband. Her mother wouldn’t sit by her side to share a bit of wisdom to her wedding night, or try to ease her fears about future. If anything they would hate her bitterly for doing that and Arya would have to fight hard to convince them that she had entered that union on her own freewill.

“I know it’s frightening.” Gilly said to her kindly. “I was terribly nervous when I married Sam and there wasn’t any prophecy to tell me that I was meant to be with him. It was an arrow shoot in the dark and here we are.” She caressed her round belly. “We are quite happy. His Majesty is a fine man and he adores you, my lady. Between us…He is not hard to look at. I sure you can mold him to your like with a bit of time.” Arya couldn’t help laughing at it and Gilly followed her in this.

“He has a very decent face, I agree.” Arya said while feeling a bit less nervous. “A good kisser too.”

“A very promising start. Let us pray for him to be good under the sheets too. This is half way to success, I tell you.”

“Any advises?” Arya asked with a smile.

“Oh kiss him as much as you can. It helps to control the nerves. Spend some time just touching, kissing, licking and eventually biting each other. Don’t let him be hurried about it, we girls need time to get ready. Don’t be shy about what you are feeling when you are with him. I guess this is it.”

“Thank you, Gilly.” Arya gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

“You’re welcome.” Gilly answered with a big smile. “I want to know every detail tomorrow!”

Xxx

It would be a private ceremony with only Tyrion, Sam, Gilly and some other servants that Arya had briefly seen from a distance. Feminine shades followed her, carrying her veil and serving her as a small sect. She couldn’t help feeling nervous as she walked toward the small altar.

Arya looked ahead and saw Jon waiting for her. He was all dressed in grey like her, a nice change from the usual black vests he favored. A brooch with the image of the three headed dragon. Once more she thought him to be regal and splendid in his looks, more like the king he was, than the memory she had of her childhood friend.

Jon offered her his hand and Arya accepted it with all the dignity she had in her. Tyrion smirked at the sight of them.

“Who comes to this place, before the eyes of gods and men, to be joined in holy matrimony?” Tyrion ask formally.

“I, Jon Targaryen, Lord Death, King of the Underworld.” Jon declared, using his full name for the first time in front of her.

“I, Arya Stark, Lady of Early Life and Blooming.” Arya declared her name and titles as she was supposed to, presenting herself before witnesses as a woman grown and ready to be taken.

“Is it your will to take this woman as your companion for life, be it a long or a short one?” Tyrion asked Jon calmly.

“Yes.” Jon answered briefly.

“Is it your will to take this man as your companion for life, be it a long or a short one?” Tyrion asked her.

“Yes.” Arya answered resigned.

“Your Majesty, please hold the lady’s hands.” Tyrion commanded.

Jon carefully turned to face her before taking both her hands with utter devotion. Arya felt her body trembling with anxiety and fear, although she had never been afraid of him. Jon seemed to know how she felt, for he gave her an almost imperceptible smile of encouragement.

Sam helped Tyrion to place a red ribbon around their hands. The color of it made her remember the leafs on the white tree with a painted face. _Our tree…_ Jon didn’t expected Tyrion to dictate the lines of his vows. He looked at her eyes with all the certainty in the universe and Arya felt a pull in her heart, as if their souls had finally been connected in a way that no man or god could ever tear them apart.

“To you I pledge my loyalty and love, for I shall never be the same again without you by my side. What I have is yours. What I am is yours. With a joyous heart I receive you in my house and from now on I call you family.” He said with conviction and kindness. “From now on you are mine to protect and care for. I’ll share your pain and happiness. I swear by ice and fire that you’ll never walk alone again.”

“My lady…”Tyrion signed that it was her turn to pronounce her vows.

“To you I pledge my loyalty and love, for I shall never be the same again without you by my side.” Her voice came out shaky and Arya felt her eyes burn with tears contained. “What I have is yours. What I am is yours.” With those words she left behind her former life, the sunlight, the fresh breeze, the sweet grass under her feet, her own family. In a way, marrying Lord Death was some sort of a funeral. “With a joyous heart I receive you and from now on I call you family.” From that moment on, that strange man in front of her would be her family. “From now on you are mine to protect and care for. I’ll share your pain and happiness. I swear by ice and fire that you’ll never walk alone again.”

“Before gods and men, I declare you man and wife.” Tyrion solemnly said and before Arya could say a word, Jon claimed her mouth in a feverous kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original plan was to get the wedding night in this chapter, but Sansa's scene got longer and somewhat less creepy than I intended it to be. There was some blood on the face involved, but I thought it to be a terrible way for you to impress your in-laws, especially when you want them to like you. XD  
> I am very excited about this chapter, mostly because I liked Jon interaction with Sansa and the rituals I had to create in this mythology. In which concerns Arya, she is beyond mad for what Jon did in order to get her answer and truth be told she is only one whose life will be turned upside down because of this wedding, while Jon gets a companion. As she said, in a way, marrying Lord Death is some kind of funeral.  
> I hope you like it and reviews are most welcome as always.


	8. Chapter 8

All the weddings she had witnessed along the centuries were generally a joyous and colorful celebration, with music, food, flowers and laugh. Arya realized that in the Underworld things were done differently.

There were laughs, but all of them were phantasmagoric and distant. All the food laid before her should be avoided. The living couldn’t taste the food from the Underworld unless they wanted to remain in Lord Death’s domains. There were no colors other than black, grey and occasional shades of red.

That was her new life and the kingdom she was supposed to rule by Jon’s side. For a moment Arya wanted to cry out of anger and loneliness. She missed her family, even when she knew them to have acted horribly, especially her father. Jon stood by her side, calmly eating from his plate and drinking from his cup with moderation. He was happy. That was plain enough to see even when he was usually so discreet with his public displays of emotion.

Her sadness wasn’t exactly for the lack of affection toward her husband. No, she liked him very much even if Jon wasn’t an exuberant man. He was kind, gentle, and unexpectedly funny once you managed to see behind his sour face. Arya’s sadness was due to the life she had abandoned and the fear for its consequences. Arya wondered if she would ever be allowed to see her family again, or run across the fields on the first days of spring and hunt in the forests. Her wedding feast was in fact a funeral of her former life and a blood sacrifice to Lord Death.

Jon rose from his sit solemnly and offered his and to help her to her feet. Arya looked at him and considered for a second what options she had. Refusing him at this point was a petty attempt of displaying some kind of power over her life once she had already said her vows.

Arya took his hand and silently allowed him to guide her all the way to his chambers until they reached his bedroom. He opened the double doors made of dark mahogany and richly crafted with the image of a tree with a face.

“You really liked that tree.” Arya let it escape her mouth mindlessly. Jon curved his lips in a grin.

“You have no idea.”

Before Arya could step inside the room, Jon swept her from her feet, carrying her in his arms as grooms traditionally did with their brides.

“A bride must be carried by the groom into his house and I kind of like traditions.” Jon declared calmly as he walked inside the room carrying her in his arms. “Welcome to our room, my queen.”

Jon put her back on the ground once he heard the doors being closed behind them. That sound made her heart beat faster. Arya looked around and noticed that his room was very similar to her own, except for the three headed dragon carefully used in the decoration, indicating that he was one of the three kings among gods. There was a small circular table with food and mead prepared for them and the splendid white linen used in the bed was a very significant remind of what would happen next.

“Is there anything that you want?” Jon asked her calmly. “You haven’t touched your food today.”

“You know that once I’ve tasted the food of the Underworld I can’t get out of here.” Arya answered mindlessly.

“Let me tell you a small secret.” He said with a hint of humor. “Even if we weren’t married and you had eaten the food of the Underworld, you would be able to go back to the surface once I allowed you to do so.”

“And you only decided to tell me this now.” Arya answered while rolling her eyes. “Very convenient.”

“I’ve told you that you were free to go back if so you wanted. What did you expect? That I would keep you locked up inside this palace against your will for eating? I’m not that absurd.”

“Something like that, since you were so eager to trap me into this marriage that you even had to manipulate me to get your answer.” Arya snapped back.

“If I remember it correctly, you were the one to start the game of manipulations with that kiss before court and you seemed quite interested in what could happen if I had allowed you to have your way.” Jon teased her as he served some mead. “Not that I don’t appreciate your initiative, but I’ve spent most of my immortal life dealing with this kind of thing. You wouldn’t believe how many times souls have tried to manipulate me in order to get a better judgment. I just used your tactic against you.”

“Don’t be so happy about it. Nobody likes a show off.” She answered grumpily.

“What exactly did you expect to gain from your little game?” He asked her while crossing his arms in front of his chest while looking at her with a slight tone of sarcasm in his voice.

“The truth? I wanted to settle my curiosity about you without having to sign for an eternal commitment.” Arya growled out of frustration. Jon licked his lips briefly.

“And what sort of curiosity is that?” He asked while approaching her carefully.

“No, we are not playing this game.” Arya snapped back while pointing at him.

“Why not?” He asked while trying to muffle a laugh. “I already got what I wanted and now I’m free to deal with this curiosity that you have.”

“You stay away from me!” Arya hissed. Jon obviously ignored, staying just inches away from her.

“I also have my own curiosities about you.” He said while caressing her face. “Wouldn’t it be for the best if we talked about it?” He whispered close to her ear. “For example, I’m very curious about the shape of your breasts. I wonder if they will fit my hands as perfectly as I think they will.”

“I’m more concerned if a certain part of your anatomy will fit me in a satisfactory way.” She replied sarcastically, making him grin in a very malicious way.

“I do like it when you join the game.” He licked his lips once more. “What could a maiden goddess know about the importance of proportions in this, I wonder?”

At this point one thing was very clear. Arya realized that she had gone too far in that game and no matter what she did, there was no going back. She was the Queen of the Underworld, she was his wife by law and tradition.

Her hand move between their bodies and teasingly touched his growing over his vests. Jon took a deep breath and bit his bottom lip as if he was trying to keep his focus. She couldn’t help smiling at his reaction.

“You know…I have siblings. I’ve heard plenty of conversations about such matters for centuries.” She answered while trying to sound as innocent as possible. “Let’s not forget that Sansa is very close to Lady Lust.” She kissed his face. “There’s one more thing…Being a goddess of life, especially the new ones, implies that I should at least know something about creating new lives.”

With a growl he pulled her by the waist and pressed her body against his roughly in answer.

“I guess I should show you why some mortals refer to sexual satisfaction as ‘small death’ then.”   

She was already in hell anyway…

Xxx

 

With one hand he took her by the nape and with the other he pulled her body by the waist in a kiss. For the first time since her arrival, Jon was free to demonstrate his lust regardless to modesty or propriety. It had been too long and the smell of Arya was intoxicating.

His hands unlaced the knots of her gown and let it fall from her shoulders, exposing her dusty nipples to his appreciation. His fingers traced the line of her neck and his mouth followed their path leaving a trail of wet kissed from her neck to shoulders and down to her breasts until he took her right nipple into his mouth.

Arya gasped at it and her hands felt to his hair. Her fingertips holding his head so he wouldn’t stop what he was doing. He did the same to the other breast, making her moan softly in approval while he took the opportunity to feel every curve of her body with his hands.

Jon let go of her nipples to face her again. Her cheeks blushing as she looked at him in the eyes, probably embarrassed and angry at the fact that her body answered to his caresses so well.

He took her in his arms, gloriously naked, and walked toward his bed where he laid her carefully. For a moment he just observed his bride, with her legs slightly parte and breathless. That was it, wasn’t it? The final moment of Fate’s sentence; the union of life and death in one bed.

Jon took of his clothes carefully, while Arya tried to cover her nakedness with the blankets. He hoped she wouldn’t be afraid of him, but he supposed that a wedding night was something that scared most maidens. He would be gentle, though. He would be whatever she wanted him to be.

He climbed on the bed and sat close to her. Gently, Jon held her hands, making her let go of the blanked so he could see her.

“You don’t need to fear me.” He whispered close to her ear and kissed the base of her neck. “I won’t hurt you.”

With one arm he brought her body closer to his while his free hand went down her belly, reaching for her sex while he kissed her mouth. Arya moaned against his lips as he touched her, rubbing that tiny bud of flesh and nerves and feeling folds getting moisture with fluids.

Arya’s hand touched his half hard cock and gave a light squeeze, just enough to make him hold his breath before she started moving. Jon held her hand, making her stop a bit as he positioned his body between her legs and kissed her mouth again.

His kisses eventually went down, forming a path from her throat to the vale between her breasts as his fingers moved gently, stimulating her. Jon kisses her belly and circled her bellybutton with the tip of his tongue. Arya’s body arched as she grabbed the sheets tightly.

Jon spread her legs and put them to rest on his shoulders. He kissed her tights before his mouth could search for Arya’s womanhood. First an open mouthed kiss that made her sight, then a slow lick as two of his fingers slid into her cunt.

At every lick and light suck he gave Arya’s voice became louder. He held her firmly so she would keep them in place when she reached her climax. It didn’t take long for it to happen. Her muscles tightened as the delicious tastes of her pleasure invaded his mouth. Jon made it last as much as he could, marveled at the sound of her voice moaning and gasping out of pleasure.

When he finally stopped Arya had a satisfied grin on her lips. He kissed her again, feeling strangely aroused by the thought of Arya tasting her own pleasure from his lips. Her arms embraced him and her nails scratched his back as Jon allowed his hands to hold her legs, bringing her closer.

Jon looked at her face as he slowly guided his cock into her wet folds. Her eyes widened a bit and Arya bit her bottom lip at the sudden invasion. He didn’t want to hurt her, although a small amount of pain was inevitable.

“Relax, love.” He whispered close to her ear. “It will be over soon.”

He kissed her gently as his hips moved. Arya held him tightly as a small cry of pain escaped her lips. Jon didn’t move for a while although it cost all his determination to fight against his instincts. Arya relaxed a bit as her body accommodated him more comfortably. Jon started to move slowly.

Soon her hips started moving, allowing Jon to go deeper inside her as their kisses became more and more passionate. Her pain had changed into something else and Arya finally let her passion come out, making her a divine lover.

Eventually she rolled over his body, sitting on top of him and taking control over their lovemaking. Not a maiden anymore…She was his queen. His gorgeous and mighty queen, demanding pleasure of him as she rode like an amazon. Jon sat while holding her down so she could feel him totally buried inside of her. He held her tightly in his arms and kissed her as they danced to the ancient tune of lust and love combined.

They were gods and those kinds of passion plays are never to be taken lightly. It’s one thing to take a mortal lover; the consequences are generally restricted to the conceiving of a twisted child, or a mighty hero. To take an equal was something else entirely. To take your perfect opposite was the dawn and the dusk, the alpha and the omega, the very creation of the universe.

He looked within her eyes and saw the infinite of life. The minimal particles that formed cells; cells that formed seeds; seeds engulfed and nurtured by earth until they gave turned into roots that connected the underworld and the surface as a mighty white tree with red leaves grew in all of its glory.

He felt the warmth of sunlight bathing their bodies and then the color of the trees and plants changing as autumn took over the green and fertile lands. Then he saw snow and he felt the cold winds of winter devastating a place where once had been nothing but warmth and abundance. He saw humans dying at the thousands, from cold, starvation and diseases as they cursed Lord Death and his queen.

“No!” She said out of panic. “Make it stop!”

“This is not my doing.” He answered while still holding to her body and moving inside her as they shared that dreadful vision. Life and Death mating on a bed of corpses. That was what their bloody marriage meant. Jon closed his eyes for a moment as he held her tightly, feeling his climax coming to him just too fast.

He kissed her out of despair and the vision made it difficult to distinguish what was pain and what was pleasure; what was present and what was future. Arya’s body started to tight around him. The seed…

As he filled her with his seed the vision changed again. Another page of the circle and the sun came out and warmed up the earth to life come back again. The seed once more breaking and giving room to the roots that connected not only the underworld and the surface, but also held the universe. The white tree with red leaves standing strong and a sudden sensation of relief took him all of a sudden as he held Arya’s body gently in his arms.

They said nothing for a while, still confused by the vision and numbed by the waves of pleasure. Arya rested her head on his chest.

“What was that?” She asked in a whisper and her voice seemed divided between satisfaction and panic.

“That was us.” He answered gently. “I…I’ve never felt like this before.” He felt week and hopeless, although with her in his arms he was sure of his power and place for the first time in the eternity.

They laid in bed still holding each other and trying to understand what they have experienced. Was that some sort of prophecy or was it the consequence of a marriage of two mighty gods creating something new? Maybe it was just the unavoidable conflict against her family and the consequences of all their actions. If that was the case, Ned would pay for plaguing humanity and compromising the balance between the surface and the underworld.

Jon caressed her face gently, still feeling that strange and powerful connection of energy flowing between their bodies.

“Have I hurt you?” He asked with concern and fear. There were tears in her eyes and it made him panic.

“No.” Arya answered weekly. “You heard them…You heard what they called me.” She said in a desolated tone.

“Merciless.” He completed soberly. “You are my queen now and they will call you worst for this.” He kissed her forehead. “You are no such thing, though. You are warmth and sunlight. You are the beginning, the fecund earth and the possibility. I am the one they hate. I am the end, the darkest night and the frozen soil. I can’t exist without you…I have been incomplete without you.”

“I am afraid.” Arya said. “Cold and winter are my father’s domain. Mortals are suffering because of what I did.”

“Hush, love.” Jon tried to calm her. “We will settle things with him now. He will have to understand. He will have to respect. There’s hope for us. You’ve seen it too.”

“I don’t know what that means.” She confessed. “Maybe it was just the lust of the moment.”

“We are equals, Arya.” He said before kissing her mouth. “We are equals and opposites. The world has been created in a very similar way, and until now we have ignored the power of this kind of unions. We are exactly where we are supposed to be. We are one and the same.”

“Aren’t you scared of it?” Arya insisted.

“Yes, I am.” Jon answered with honesty. “But I’ve never been so sure about a decision in my entire life, though.”

“What decision is that?” She asked lightly.

“I belong with you. This marriage is…There were no other options for us.” Jon let go of her for a moment.

There was blood on the sheets and Arya’s tights. The decisive proof of their wedding and for a second he felt sorry for the pain he had inflicted on her. Jon raised from their bed and grabbed a clean towel made of linen. He soaked a bit of it in a cup filled with water before coming back to her.

“What are you doing?” Arya asked him out of confusion.

“Just taking care of you, wife.” He smiled at her gently as he sat by her side.

She sighted and the contact of the wet fabric with the skin of her tights. Jon wiped de blood carefully along with the sticky fluids of their lovemaking. Soon Arya relaxed and allowed him to continue.

“Does it hurt?” He asked her once more as he gently rubbed the fabric against her sex.

“A bit.” Arya answered shyly, which was very much unlike her. “You don’t have to do this.”

“I want to.” Jon answered with a shy smirk. “It won’t be like this in the second time. You’ll enjoy it more, I think. Was your curiosity settled, I wonder?”

I was Arya’s turn to smirk at him  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love it when chapters and characters surprise me while I'm writing. I particularly liked Jon trying to make Arya calm down and lower her defenses with a bit of humor. What I also liked what the fact that they have experienced a very powerful moment during their union. It was unintentional, but then I thought it make sense for gods, especially gods that are opposites to one another being able to canalize their energies and feel this union in a more drastic way. They are bound by Fate to be together and their marriage is the representation of the circle of life and harmony. They are Yin and Yang, Life and Death, Day and Night...There's such a heavy symbolism in the whole scene that gives the moment another dimension. It makes sex even more meaningful to them. Just in case it hasn't been clear, Arya is not asking for him to stop the act. She is scared of the visions they shared and she thinks Jon is responsible for the visions when he really isn't.  
> I hope you'll like it and reviews are appreciated as always.


	9. Chapter 9

Jon looked at Arya’s face while she slept soundly. He couldn’t help grinning at the sight of her, exhausted and languid after hours spent in his arms. He had probably demanded too much of her, but it had been centuries without taking a lover and now that he finally had his wife, Jon had been too eager to settle his needs. Truth be told, he wasn’t done yet, but to wake her up at that point would be a cruel thing to do. Besides, they had all the eternity ahead of them.

It hadn’t been like this the whole night though. At some point Arya had curled on her side of the bed and for the first time in centuries she had cried at the memory of the vision. That had been enough to make him panic. No matter how many times he told her that their marriage wasn’t a mistake and the he loved more than anything in the universe, the sight of the destruction they had unleash had been enough to break her heart.

Jon held her in his arms and fondly caressed her hair while whispering that everything would be fine even when he wasn’t sure about it. Arya cried for a while, but eventually she got tired and managed to sleep a bit.

He realized that his wife had a kind heart, despite of her usual fierceness. The sight of her sleeping with her head resting on his chest after her distress had been enough to make him feel warmth inside him that Jon wasn’t familiar with. Something like belonging.

He kissed her cheek lightly before getting out of bed and dressing his robe, before he decided that she had slept enough. Jon poured himself a cup of mead and had a juicy pomegranate for a bite. The bright red juice dripped from his hand and chin. _There are other things that need my attention right now, and I don’t want her anymore distressed about it than she already is._ The though felt bitter in his tongue. He needed to talk with Daenerys as soon as possible.

Jon went to his private temple and lit the candles. The clouds of incense filled the air around him, making it thick and heavy with the smell of rich spices and dried flowers. He sang tunes in the old tongue, asking permission to enter in Daenerys domains and also inviting her to his dark realm.

The candles flickered and the wind circled the room, announcing that Daenerys presence in the temple. Soon the regal image of a woman dressed in a fine dress made of flames, with her silver blond hair braided in a complex pattern materialized before him. She wasn’t happy.

“Is it done?” Daenerys asked bluntly and that alone had been enough to make him regret that talk.

“When would you tell me what is going on?” He replied her, avoiding giving the answer she wanted. “Why is Eddard acting like a spoiled child and risking the balance we have fought for centuries to achieve without you doing anything about it?”

“I couldn’t do much about it, could I? You had refused to claim the girl as soon as she stepped inside your domains.” Daenerys replied angrily. “She was still his daughter and a goddess of life, not your queen. I tried to give you time to woe her and do things your way. If you take any longer, I’ll be forced to give her back to her family.”

“That won’t happen!” Jon growled lowly. “You will stop Lord Winter and his kin right now, or settle a meeting so we can discuss the matter in a civilized way. I’ll talk to Eddard personally to put an end to this madness before the whole world is destroyed in this folly.”

“He will demand her back, and you know it.” Daenerys answered sourly. “Tyrion told me of your plans, but I can’t possibly settle the meeting without a confirmation that everything has been done accordingly to the protocol.”

“Ask Lady Love about my visit and offering.” Jon said bitterly. He waved his hand and a small towel of linen materialized in his palm. “If Sansa’s testimony isn’t enough, than throw this at Eddard’s face.” Jon threw her the towel stained with blood.

“What is it?” Daenerys looked at it with disgust.

“If the blood of my wife’s maidenhead isn’t enough to convince Eddard that Arya is by law, tradition and Fate my queen and consort, I don’t know what will.” His voice sounded dark. “Let the world know that Arya is no longer available to the appreciation of suitors. Let the world know that I am the one she is married to.”

“It was about time.” Daenerys answered soberly. “Did she came to you willingly or have you forced her?”

“I would never do such a thing to her and you know it.” Jon looked at the queen with fiery eyes. “She gave me her word and a public ceremony was performed with her sister’s blessing.”

“I’m just saying that this is what Lord Eddard will use as an argument.” Daenerys replied in a more controlled tone. “Anyway, I’ll set the meeting and hope that this folly will end soon. I could never imagine that you finding a woman would ever give me such a headache.”

“It’s not as if you have never done it before. I am the one you call whenever Drogo finds out about your affairs and human kind has never liked your love stories any better than mine.” Jon snapped back. “Send for me as soon as Eddard gives you an answer.”

“Go back to your little wife.” Daenarys said while rolling her eyes and turning her back at him. Her regal figure disappeared almost immediately, as if it was made of smoke.

Jon sighted while rubbing his forehead gently. There was still much to be settled before he could call his marriage to Arya a success. He could only hope that Eddard and his family would be more reasonable once they realized that Arya had made her choice and there was nothing any of them could do about it.

He was about to leave his private temple when he turned around just to find Arya standing at the door looking at him with a facial expression that demanded explanations.

“How long have you been there?” He asked carefully.

“Long enough.” Her answer was short and sharp. He could only hope that she hadn’t heard much of his conversation with Daenerys. “Since when my sister gave you her blessing?” At least that was easy enough to answer.

“I went to her as soon as you gave me your answer about my marriage offer.” Jon replied without much enthusiasm. “I’ve made her a sacrifice as it is usual for a man to do before his wedding and asked for her blessing.”

“Did Sansa give it to you without even questioning?” Arya sounded skeptical.

“It cost me more than fruits and flowers to persuade her, I assure you.” Jon replied bitterly. “Eventually she agreed to give me her blessing. She also asked me to see you. I promised that I would send for her once the marriage was performed. I can do it right now, if you want me to.”

Arya seemed to consider his offer for a moment as if she wasn’t entirely pleased with his offer, but also didn’t have a motive to doubt his words. At least her reaction wasn’t as bad as it could be.

“When would you tell me about this?” She asked in a tired tone.

“Soon. Actually I intended to make a gift of it to you.” Jon replied while walking toward her with careful steps. “You see…I don’t want to separate you from those you love, Arya.”

“Even if you don’t want to do it, this is what is happening right now.” Arya’s voice was sad. “You’ve seen it! This is our entire fault!”

“I refuse to believe it, Arya.” Jon hugged her gently and kissed the top of her head. “I’ll talk to your family and we will settle this petty dispute soon. There’s no reason for you to blame this marriage for what is happening.”

“I need to talk to them.” Her voice was resolute and it gave him a shiver.

“I don’t think it’s wise. At least not now.” He said immediately.

“He is my father, Jon. What in the seven hells do you think he would do to me?” Arya replied angrily while putting a distance between them.

“Try to take you away from me for a start.” He answered just as angry. “I won’t tolerate it!”

“He can’t, can he?! It’s done! I was wedded and bedded! There’s a crown upon my head and a title I can’t refuse since I gave you my word and accepted you as my husband! We have a problem to solve and it concerns us both! You either accept that I’m not a child to be left out of this matter, or you better be prepared to face the hell I’ll unleash upon you!” She growled at him with cold rage in her eyes.

“Fine!” Jon said. “We will talk to them!” He closed his eyes and sighed. “I just don’t want us to fight over it and I don’t want to feel as if I was losing you.”

Arya didn’t say a word for a while after that. She chose to walk toward him calmly, as if testing if her presence was still welcome when he was so obviously angry and frustrated. As if he had the strength to keep her away for long…

“You are not losing anything or anyone.” Arya said confidently.

He smiled sadly at her while caressing her face for a moment. That was a sweet lie, but a lie nonetheless. Jon never doubted that she felt connected to him in some way she couldn’t understand, but Arya was rebellious by nature and defeat wasn’t something she could deal with lightly.

“You don’t have to lie to me.” He said. “I know you are not exactly happy with this whole arrangement. You may like me a bit; perhaps you may even admit that you feel attracted, but this is not enough to convince you that I am the right choice.”

“I wish you would stop trying to tell me what I feel, when I can barely understand it myself. I also wish you would stop hiding things from me, because all of this is also my problem.” She replied to him sharply. “I’m not a child. I’m your bloody wife now and whenever you hide things from me you just give me reason to think that I have made a mistake.”

 

Xxxx

 

She had barely slept that night with Jon’s hands constantly reaching for her and that devastating vision. Arya curled on her side of the bed as she felt her heart breaking at the tragedy she had brought to human kind and they weight of it was just too much for her to take.

He must have heard her crying because it didn’t take much for him to embrace her and kiss her forehead as her stroke her hair lightly. Mortals called him by many cruel alias, but Arya had to admit that most of them were unfair. Jon was kind and compassionate.

“Please don’t cry.” He whispered gently against her hair. “What can I do to make you happy?”

“Take my memory away…” She sobbed. “I don’t want to see that again.”

“I’ll do better, love.” He said. “I’ll fix it. We will fix it and everything will be fine.”

A part of her knew that he was lying to her. Jon had no way to fix what was happening on the surface without talking with her father and Arya knew that Lord Winter wouldn’t be convinced so easily.

Eventually she felt asleep again, exhausted and numbed by pleasure. Being with him was something like getting drunk and for a while she almost forgot about life on the surface. When she woke up he was no longer by her side and Arya wondered where he had gone so early in the morning.

She heard the sounds coming from an adjoined room. Arya got dressed and walked toward the said room just to find him talking with the blurred image of another woman with silver blond hair. Although it had been centuries since Arya last saw that woman, there were no doubts about her identity. Queen Daenerys had been a hero in her dreams when Arya was nothing but a child.

Jon and Daenerys were discussing and at the queen’s question about Arya’s consent he lost his temper.

“She gave me her word and a public ceremony was performed with her sister’s blessing.” He said angrily.

Did Sansa bless their union even knowing what was happening? How could she do such a thing and why Jon never mentioned it? What else he was hiding?

It all turned up into a pointless argument and Jon trying to keep her hidden inside that damn palace while the world was about to face collapse. She wouldn’t have it! He had taken her down to the underworld with promises that she would be his queen and equal only to keep her locked up when the first adversity showed up.

“I’m not a child. I’m your bloody wife now and whenever you hide things from me you just give me reason to think that I have made a mistake.” Arya finally said, making Jon lower his gaze like a child would do.

“I’m sorry. I…” He took a deep breath before trying to say another word. “You are right. Your feelings are yours to know and deal with. I shouldn’t have hidden it from you and I won’t try to keep you out of this matter. Please forgive me.”

“What a terrible husband I have.” Arya sighted. “Don’t look at your feet like this. You make me feel as a terrible person.”

Jon raised his chin and looked back at her with exasperation.

“What else do you want from me?” He asked in despair. Arya considered his words for a moment before caressing his face gently.

“What I want is this notion that I am still a child behind us. You’ve made me your wife and queen telling me that we would be equals in this. I want you to fulfill this promise instead of treating me like one of your treasures.” Arya replied stubbornly. “I’m not Lyanna, you are not Rhaegar. This is our story and I won’t let it turn into a tragedy.”

“Sometimes I forget how fierce you are.” He smiled at her sadly. “I’ve been alone in this palace for too long. Forgive me if I’m so controlling. I’m not used to the need of taking someone else’s will and opinion into consideration.”

“Try to remember it the next time.” She kissed his lips lightly. “I’m not used to have a husband either, so I guess it will be a difficult lesson for both of us.”

Jon smiled at her before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her up to kiss her properly. Since last night that foreign hunger for his touches had consumed her and it felt like she couldn’t get enough of him.

Soon they were back in bed, naked and wild with need. Arya had yet to understand this compulsion, this uncontrollable necessity she had of him. It was an alien sensation, and yet every time she felt him inside her Arya believed that she was the most powerful creature in the world.

He kissed her neck as she laid flat on her belly. Her legs spread to accommodate him. His hands on her breasts and teasing her sex as Jon took her from behind. Arya closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, feeling him moving in and out of her wet folds as Jon’s hot breath tickled her neck.

In bed Jon was someone else. The solemn and broody king, always so guarded and mighty, was replaced by a man of light humor and surprising creativity while setting his voracious appetite. She liked it when he whispered all sorts of obscenities in her ear. Arya liked even more when he asked what she wanted of him and he became her slave for a while. Inside that room there was not limits to their games.

As she felt her climax approaching they heard someone knocking at the door. Arya threw her head back, feeling all the spasm licking her body as Jon’s seed filled her with warmth. He growled something she could barely register, while still inside her as his manhood softened.

They both remained silent for a long while, trying to recover their breaths and senses. The knocks became persistent. Jon kissed her neck kindly before rolling to his side of bed, while Arya remained laid where she was, too exhausted to even move.

“What in the seven hells could be so urgent?!” Jon roared angrily for being interrupted, making her muffle a laugh. “I’m trying to make my wife happy here!” Arya laughed even harder at it.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, my Lord!” Tyrion’s voice could be heard from outside. “Daenerys have sent for both of you. A meeting at the Red Keep. You don’t have much time to…Get decent!”

“That was faster than I thought.” Arya said out of surprise, while Jon sighted heavily. “I guess we both need a bath.”

“That’s probably a good idea.” He answered without much enthusiasm while getting out of bed. “Shall I send for Gilly to help you to get dressed?”

“I guess it’s necessary. It’s my first appearance as Queen of the Underworld after all. A bit of refinement and protocol is inevitable at this point.” Arya said rolling her eyes. “I’m having one of those pomegranates before we go. I’m hungry.”

Jon smirked at her before grabbing a pomegranate and throwing to her like a ball. Arya caught the fruit in the air with a broad smile. She opened it without much difficulty and gave it a bite instead of picking the seeds delicately. The juice dripped from her fingers and mouth as Jon observed how she devoured the fruit.

“I should commission a painting of you like this.” He said in awe.

“Go bath before you change your mind.” Arya laughed at him while finishing her meal.

“I would rather wait for you to join me.” He said smiling at her.

 

Xxx

 

It was the first time she stepped out of the Underworld since Jon had brought her there to become his wife. It was also the first time she set a foot in the Red Keep since she was a child.

Once they got out of the Underworld it was impossible to ignore the freezing weather and the howling winds forming snow storms. Even in the great hall of the Red Keep, with all the fireplaces lit, it was still cold. Her father had never been so harsh on mortals. Jon stood by her side with his face converted in a solemn mark. _How different he is when we are alone._

They were announced as King and Queen of the Underworld and Lords of Death before entering the room. The weight of the crown upon her head finally proved to be a burden far heavier than she had expected.

The doors were open, allowing them inside the room. Her eyes immediately reached for her parents, sitting on the other side of a great table with the shape of the continent of Westeros. Her mother rose from her sit immediately and there were tears on her eyes.

“Arya!” She said while running toward Arya to embrace her.

“Mother!” Arya accepted her mother’s embrace with joy, although Jon stood two steps behind her obviously distressed. Her mother was crying openly while kissing her face with affection. “I’m fine, Mother! I promise you I’m fine!”

“I missed you so much!” Lady Catelyn sobbed. “Oh, child! I missed you!”

“Lady Catelyn, I must ask you to go back to your place.” Daenerys said harshly. “Lady and Lord Death must take their sits if we are to start this meeting.”

“Do as she says, mother.” Arya said before kissing her mother’s cheek. “Let’s settle this.” She looked across the table and saw her father’s stern face. Even the mighty Lord Winter had his grey eyes filled with tears. “Hello, Father.”

“Lord Eddard, Lady Catelyn, it is a pleasure to finally meet you.” Jon finally spoke, making her parents look at him with murderous eyes.

“I should chop of your head for the audacity!” Her father roared. “You devil!”

“Be my guest to try to kill the immortal who rules over death.” Jon replied in a bored tone as he pulled a chair for Arya to sit, before taking the place by her side. “We are all here. I guess we should start this.”

“There’s nothing to be started.” Her father said harshly. “I’m here to have my daughter back and nothings else.”

“I think you should calm down, my Lord. This is an attempt to settle this ridiculous dispute without damaging mortal lives.” Daenerys replied immediately, making her father frown.

“Since we are all family here, it’s about time for this to stop.” Jon added sourly. “We are here in a sign of good faith and respect toward you. I have no intention of making enemies.”

“My daughter and wife are the only family I have in this room and I’ll bring both of them back home, from where Arya should never have left!” That wasn’t going to end any time soon.

“Father, please listen to what we have to say.” Arya finally said. “This ridiculous argument shouldn’t be happening at all if you had been reasonable during all those centuries.”

“What is it you are saying, child?! Has this monster turned your head against your own family?! What have he said to you?!” Her mother asked out of shock.

“I know about Bran’s prophecy.” Arya declared. “Isn’t it true that Fate has determinate that I was born to rule over death and the Underworld? Isn’t it true that I was born to be Jon’s consort and queen?”

“We never wanted such a tragic destiny to our beloved child.” Her father answered with a grave expression. “I have done everything in my power to protect you from it.”

“Why?! It was my destiny and my life. You never bothered to ask me what I thought about that. You chose suitors for me instead!” Arya replied bitterly. “You call him monster but as far as I’m concerned Jon was the only one to tell me the truth so I could decide what I wanted.”

Arya never wanted to be so harsh on her father, but her indignation had been boiling in her veins for long enough. She could see it in his face how hard it had been to Eddard to listen such accusations from his own daughter and for a second she regretted her words.

“What is that that you want, Arya? You are a Lady of Living and Growing Things. Your gift is the most precious and dear to the mortals. You are the Early Spring. Don’t you miss the sun, the flowers and the smell of fresh grass growing under your feet?” Her mother asked with tears in her eyes. “You weren’t born yet when the war started. This man sitting by your side is the cruelest creature that ever walked the land.”

“I was the one to put an end to the war your husband started, Mother.” Jon answered her sharply. “If it wasn’t for my said cruelty, the beast your house helped to unleash would still be plaguing this land and preying on your children.”

“You annihilated entire clans!” Eddard roared.

“Your beloved friend Robert, former Lord of Thunders and Storms, annihilated my family! What would have happened to my mother if she hadn’t given up immortality?! Your sister!” Jon punched the table. “The destruction of primal gods! Your sovereigns! That, my Lord, was treason and what I did was no more monstrous than what you and Robert did!”

Jon hardly ever spoke of the war or what he had done. Arya had a vague notion that he had lost a great deal given the misfortunate love story of Rhaegar and Lyanna. She also knew he kept the vilest creatures locked up in the seven hells, but until that moment Arya had never asked about the danger of it. It was probably the first time she could measure how terrible it might have been.

“I paid dearly for my mistakes and they don’t give you the right to kidnap my daughter!” Her father insisted.

“You had no right to deny me my bride. You had no right to plot to against me to find her another husband.” Jon replied out of sheer anger, while Daenerys seemed impatient.

“ENOUGH!” Arya finally shout, demanding them to silence their petty argument. Both Jon and her father looked at her astonished. “The two of you are giving me a headache! Listen to yourselves! I am a person! I am a goddess, not a piece of property to be disputed! I love you dearly, Father. I know I do, but I can’t tolerate the idea that you considered to sell me to any suitor that wasn’t Jon just because you can’t accept his titles, his realm or whatever other reason that you have to dislike him so much! He didn’t kidnap me! I begged for a way out of a settled marriage and he gave me protection from you!”

“He tricked you, Arya. I wouldn’t force you to accept any suitor if you insisted of the matter.” Her father replied sadly. “You don’t have to stay with him either. Come back home with us. Let us put this whole folly behind us, I beg you.” For a moment her heart ached terribly for making him suffer that much.

Arya missed her home and her family. She missed the sun and the living things dearly. Even after everything Jon has done for the sake of her happiness, a part of her would always yarn for the comforts of her childhood home. The Queen of the Underworld wanted nothing but to be a goddess of Living Things again, even if it was just for one day.

“This is out of question.” Jon’s voice dragged her back to reality. “By law, tradition and Fate, Arya is my consort and queen.”

“A marriage based on coercion is not a marriage!” Her mother argued. “There are rituals to be performed and protocols to be observed!”

“Every ritual was performed and every protocol observed. Arya gave me her word, a public ceremony was performed, with the blessings of Lady Love.” Jon replied sourly. “If you doubt my words, you may ask your other daughter since she was the one to bless us.”

“As it seems, my Lord, everything was done properly and Lady Arya accepted Jon on her free will.” Daenerys said calmly. “This whole discussion is rather pointless and so is your temper tantrum over mortals.”

“This is not over.” Her father insisted. “Unless my daughter is returned to us, winter will go on. I’ll freeze the seven hells if needed be.”

“I’m done arguing with you, Father.” Jon replied while rising from his sit. “Do what you want. I won’t bend to your will in this.” He offered Arya his hand. For a moment she didn’t know what to do.

“May I say goodbye before we go?” She asked him while feeling her own heart breaking at the devastated expressions on her parents faces.

“As you wish, beloved.” Jon answered brokenly.

Arya rose from her sit and walk toward her parents. Her mother hugged her tightly and kissed her cheeks while crying. Then Arya turned to her father and hugged him as she did when she was nothing but a child. Even if he was considered a cold and distant man, Eddard hugged her daughter as if she was his greatest treasure and kissed her forehead.

“I won’t give up on you.” He whispered to her. “You’ll always have a place back home, child. Married or not, you have a choice. You can always come back.”

For a moment Arya wished that things were that easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! This was a long one, with lost of things happening. Finally they faced Eddard and Cat, and things obviously didn't work as planed.  
> I hope you'll like it and reviews are welcome!


	10. Chapter 10

Arya was obviously devastated by the result of the meeting and Jon wondered for a while during their journey back if that meeting had been a good idea at all.

Eddard was a stubborn man and there was too much blood waist between their clans to ever consider the possibility of them reaching an agreement of some sort. He had hoped that an alliance between their houses would eventually put an end to that quarrel. He loved Arya and had made a queen of her. How could Eddard resist so much the idea that maybe Jon was the right choice?

Once they arrived, Arya silently went to the chambers she had used before their wedding, leaving Jon to his utter confusion. What was going on? Why she was doing that? He simply couldn’t understand why she would forsake their bedchamber to take a room of her own without any kind of explanation. Jon followed her almost blindly, determinate to understand the meaning of it.

He held the door before Arya could lock it up. She gave her back to him as tried to get rid of her cloak and jewels angrily.

“What is going on? What are you doing?” Jon asked exasperated.

“Trying to get a bit of rest. Is that so difficult to understand?” She replied sharply. “I want to be alone!”

“Is it because of the meeting? Is it because of what your parents said?” Jon insisted. “Answer me!”

Arya turned to face him with her eyes bloody red and tears going down her face. She should be called Lady Desolation.

“Just leave me.” She answered in a tired tone. “I don’t want to discuss it with you. Not now.”

“How can I possibly leave you like this? They are trying make you doubt of your choice. They are trying to make you feel guilty for something you have no responsibility for. It was your father the one who started this madness and now you are flickering in your resolution.” Jon sighted.

“Soon enough I will walk over corpses from this palace to the horizon. They will call me Merciless and Mother of Tragedy. Every death will be my fault and the worst isn’t this.” Arya said while crying openly. “I miss them! I miss my home and the life I had on the surface. I miss the sun, the flowers and the person I used to be. I miss my family and my home!”

That was it and to hear his wife pronouncing those words had broken his heart, especially when it was obvious how much pain it cost her.

“Do you want to go back?” Jon asked with while feeling a knot at his throat.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” She sighted.

“I’m not joking, Arya.” Jon approached her carefully and when she shown no resistance he held her in his arms tenderly. “I don’t care about your father’s stubbornness, but if you are unhappy…If you feel that you don’t want me, I won’t keep you here against your will.”

Arya hided her face on his chest and cried a bit more. Jon kissed the top of her head. She held him tight as if she was in some kind of physical pain and he was her only hope of salvation.

“I don’t want to choose between you and my family.” She sobbed. “I can’t choose!”

“I’m not asking you to choose, love.” Jon said tenderly. “If you want to see them, you are free to do so. If you want to talk to them, do it. I just don’t want to see you like this. If you are not happy here, than we will have to find a way to solve this.”

“I don’t understand it. Why can’t my father accept that it’s done? Why keep going with this stubborn behavior?” Arya said sadly. “All those accusations against you. The endless talking about the war. I had nothing to do with it and I don’t see why he hates you so much!”

“I killed his sister.” Jon answered brokenly. The loneliness and isolation from centuries coming back to him like a massive wave. It was overwhelming to think about those things, especially his mother’s fate. “My father had already perished in battle and once my mother learned of his fate she decided that she didn’t want immortality if she wouldn’t have it with him. She gave up and when I was born…I was a god. I was already too powerful for her body to support. I killed her and Ned will never forgive me for it. I guess he fears that one day this might happen to you.”

“I’m not giving up my immortality for anyone.” She answered as a matter of fact. “Not for you and certainly not out of despair. This is ridiculous.”

“I know.” Jon sighted. “Would you like to see your sister? Lady Love was eager to see you and I guess she is the only one that doesn’t hate me completely.”

Arya looked at him skeptically for a second.

“You know that my sister and I don’t get along well, don’t you?” Arya asked. “I’m not sure if this would be a good idea.”

“It’s up to you. I just thought you would like to talk to another woman. One that you know and are familiar with.” He suggested. “You can use the private temple in our bedroom to talk to her.”

“I’ll think about it.” Arya said plainly. “I guess I’ll ride for a while.”

“Do you want me to accompany you?” Jon asked politely.

“I would rather go on my own. With the chaos my father is causing, I’m surprised we are not suffocated with new souls yet.” Arya pointed and that made Jon realize something he hadn’t noticed until that moment.

The flux of souls hadn’t changed, but it was crystal clear that humans were dying in great numbers. Where were they going? What happened to their souls?

“You are right…”Jon pointed absently. “There’s something terribly wrong with it and I haven’t seen it before. The souls…There wasn’t a sudden increase in the numbers. It’s like nothing is happening above.”

“What does it mean?” Arya looked at him with sudden apprehension. “We saw the devastation and the number of deaths. There’s no way of humans surviving it for long.”

“It’s either not as bad as we thought, or maybe there’s something else acting.” Jon suggested.

“What do you think it could be?”

“Necromancy.” He said soberly. “It’s unusual, but some witches and warlocks can practice it.” He growled in anger. “I should have forbidden such practices ages ago!”

“I thought necromancy afflicted only the mortal body, not the soul.” Arya pointed and rightly so. To use a dead body wasn’t exactly the most difficult part of it, but a really powerful necromancer could bring the dead back to life, or keep the soul trapped between the two worlds.

“It depends. A dead body can be used like a puppet and it wouldn’t even be that difficult. The point is…Some sorcerers can bring dead people back to life or even trap their souls between the two worlds.”

“Do you think my father could do such a thing?” Arya questioned.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he did. It’s a way to make sure my domains won’t expand and create an army of his own.” Jon said soberly. “Of course I must investigate it before jumping to conclusions, but there is something wrong.”

“Do you have a way to investigate it?” Arya asked curiously. “I thought you couldn’t do much on the surface.”

“I actually can when it interferes with my domains, which is the case. Besides, Daenerys can help too. For now it’s speculation and there isn’t much we can do until investigations are concluded.”

“I should try to talk to my sister then. Maybe Sansa knows of something.” Arya pointed. “I don’t think she would talk to me about it, but it’s worth trying.”

“What do you think about Brandon?” Jon suggested. “Do you think he is against our union? Maybe, if he is sympathetic to our cause, he could be persuaded to help us.”

“Bran would surely be more receptive than Sansa. I miss him dearly.”

“You should talk to him, or try at least. If he makes you smile again then I’ll consider him an ally already.” Jon smiled at her fondly while caressing her cheeks. “Talk to him. Let’s see what we can find about this matter.”

Xxxx

 

He wasn’t particularly fond of his father’s stubbornness, but Brandon had decided long ago to not interfere with events he didn’t understand.

 _Nothing of this would happen if it wasn’t for me._ He couldn’t help the bitterness in that thought even when he knew that what Fate had decided couldn’t be changed by the will of gods or mortals.

He looked out of his window just to face the frozen waste created by his father. All because of a green dream and a love Lord Winter couldn’t understand. To some extension, Bran could understand his father’s fears, but Sansa had been very clear about both Arya and her new husband. They hearts were filled with images of each other even if their minds still had a while to adjust to their new lives. He remembered his last dream and his heart warmed a bit. _There’s still hope.”_

Bran missed Arya dearly and the darkness of the underworld could hardly be a suitable place to a girl with such a vivid nature. He missed the flowers that grew wildly around her feet as she walked the fields and woods; her loud and vibrant laugh and even the pranks she liked so much. Bran knew nothing about Lord Death or even if he was gentle with her. The only thing he knew was that Jon was a formidable warrior that had retired to the shadows and dark halls of his palace in the underworld.

Maybe Lord Death wouldn’t mind if he paid Arya a visit. No matter how brief it was, Bran only wished to look at her face and make sure she was well.

A cold breeze suddenly brought the odd smell of wild flowers and tombs dust. He couldn’t help shivering. _Wild flowers in the winter…I must be dreaming again. Maybe I just miss her presence._

“Bran…” A distant voice called him. It was a familiar one, but it lacked the usual warmth and innocence. “Bran!”

He turned his back to face the center of the dark room. His window was suddenly closed by a furious wind and the torches and the fireplace were lit all at once. His eyes widened as the silhouette of a woman appeared in front of him like foam and mist.

“Arya?” He asked suspiciously. It looked like his sister even if she was dressed in all the rich garments and jewelry of a queen.

“Finally a face that doesn’t seem to be angry at me.” She said with relieve. Her smile remained just the same, but he didn’t remember her ever looking so lovely. “How are you?”

“I’m fine.” He said with the honesty of happiness. She didn’t look sick, or even desolated. She seemed troubled, but not unhappy. “Better now that I can see you. I heard about the meeting and I was worried about you. Are you well? Do you need anything?”

“I wanted to see you. Hear your voice at least.” She said warmly. “Jon said I could invite you here, but I thought it would be for the best if we talked like this first.”

“Does he treat you well? Is he good to you?” Bran asked with genuine concern.

“He is broody, a bit too serious at times, but he treats me well. There’s so much I wish to show here. It’s nothing like we used to say.” She said with a smirk playing in the corner of her eyes.

“Sansa told me he made an offering and even allowed her to look inside his heart.” Bran pointed gently. “She is convinced that he loves you dearly, so I can only be happy about it. I’m sorry for never telling you about my visions. I was afraid and I didn’t understand at the time that some things can’t be change without risking balance.”

“I don’t blame you, Bran. I do blame father’s stubbornness and all this unreasonable hate he fells toward Jon. It’s rather unfair.” Arya said with unusual tranquility. “What exactly have you seen in your dreams? What is this fate of mine?”

“Only what you already know to be true. Shortly after the end of the war I had this dream about you. We were children, but I knew the woman that I saw was you. All dressed like a dark queen ruling over a kingdom of shadows, with a crown of gold and bones resting on your head. I could only hear a strange voice calling your name. I saw death and blizzards. Dragon wings and devastation.”

“A second war then. It’s not even a surprise that Father got desperate.” Arya concluded. “I’m not a captive here and Jon is kind and loving. Even when we have an argument, and we do have a lot of them, he is respectful and constantly asks if I want to stay with him. I must stop this folly before the mortals suffer even more.”

“I don’t know how to help you.” Bran said sadly. “I wish I had the big picture to show you, but know this…Fate doesn’t act carelessly. If you are a queen now, then there must be a good reason.”

“Do you know anything about necromancy?” She asked cautiously. “Any sorcerer strong enough not only to bring the dead back to life and keep their souls trapped between the two worlds?”

“I’ve only heard about this kind of magic. Ancient magic and a very dangerous one at that. It takes dragon glass to perform. Why do you ask?”

“I think father might be using it to create an army of his own and prevent the underworld to expand with the high levels of mortality.” Arya said and even Bran had to admit it to be possible. “If that’s true, I must know how to stop this.”

“If what you say is true, than we must do something and do it fast.” Bran answered. “I can look closely into this. I must investigate and learn what I can about it.”

“What are the risks?” She asked in a practical tone.

“There will be no mortals. Souls forever trapped in corpses that can’t rest. Our very strength and immortality could be damaged without the offerings and prays. It would be a disaster.”

“We must act swiftly and be precise about it. I need you to try to persuade father. Make him understand the consequences of his acts.”

“I wish I were that strong, sister. I’ll do my best to help you.” Bran said resolute. “How do I get to you if I find anything?”

“Go to the white tree in the woods, the one with a painted face on it. Call for me or Jon and someone will bring you to us.” She said with a faint smile.

“I wish I could give you a hug. It feels lonely here and I miss our games.” He confessed sadly. “It’s not wise to go to you personally; at least not now. Father would be even more enraged if he knew we are acting behind his back like this.”

“We will hug each other again soon enough. I trust you, brother.” Arya said and for a second he could see a silvery tear in the corner of her eyes.

“One more thing.” Bran said kindly. “I had a good dream tonight. Maybe it will cheer you up.”

“What was it?” She asked.

“I dreamed of flowers blooming in the dark. Winter roses growing around your white tree.” He said with a fond smile.

“What does it mean?” She looked at him curiously, but Bran couldn’t help grinning at her.

“You’ll know soon enough.” He said evasively. “You should tell Lord Death about this dream. After all, the white tree belongs to both of you. Just like the flowers.” She looked at him with a face of confusion that made him muffle a laugh.

“Fine. I must go now. I’ll talk to you soon. I promise.” She smiled at him.

“I know you will. Congratulations on your wedding and I hope it will make you happy.” Arya’s image waved at him and just like foam and mist she vanished leaving Bran behind with a heart full of fear and unexpected joy.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I finished this chapter! I hope you like it and reviews are appreciated!


	11. Chapter 11

Lord Death sent his servants to roam over the land of the living in search of evidence of Lord Winter’s dreadful plan, while his beloved wife talked in private with her younger sibling. If Eddard was indeed creating an army of undead, Jon feared that it might come the day that drastic measures would be needed.

Jon looked at the pit carefully and admired the light coming from down below and the hot steam only a ferocious dragon can produce. It had been centuries since Rhaegal last spread his wings and the darkness of the underworld had made the beast even more savage.

On day he wanted to show Arya all the mightiness and power of a dragon, but the truth was that Jon was often afraid of the consequences of unleashing such a terrible beast. In an ideal world Rhaegal would never be needed, but the King of the Underworld suspected that his young wife would be thrilled with the sight of hell’s mightiest creature.

Jon came back to the palace just to find Arya sitting on his throne with a concerned expression as some shadows whispered to each other in utter shock and scandal. She didn’t seem to care about the commotion and she didn’t even bother to acknowledge his presence. Arya looked beautiful and regal, just like the image of an ideal queen.

He walked toward Arya and kneeled in front of her like a humble peasant would.

“Where were you?” She asked suspiciously. “You disappeared.”

He lowered his head before kissing her hands in adoration.

“I was checking the dragon pit. Making sure Rhaegal is in good conditions if the need of using him ever arises.” Jon answered with a heavy heart.

“Do you think it will be necessary?” Arya seemed concerned and a bit afraid of the possibility, but he tried to not weight her with vague possibilities.

“Maybe, but I’ll do everything in my power to avoid it.” Jon’s voice was kind, but no less sober. “How was your conversation with Lord Brandon?”

“I never realized how much I miss him.” She said with her voice full of nostalgia. “He seems fine. Worried just like we are. He said he didn’t know anything about father’s plans, but he wants to help. He will make contact if he finds something of value. He said he was happy for us.”

“Good to know that at least one of your siblings doesn’t hate me.” Jon said with a smirk in his lips.

“He asked me to tell you about a dream he had.” Arya pointed. “Blue flowers growing around our tree in the winter. I have no idea of what it means, but he said you should know about it.”

Jon could help looking at her curiously. They had been married for only a couple of days and it was surely too soon for that sort of news. He tried to focus in the energy around them and slowly he could recognize all of them. Arya’s vibrant and bright energy, his own imposing and cold presence, the shadows around them and even the servants in the palace. Everything was familiar except…

It was almost imperceptible, like a tinny silver bell playing at the back of a mighty orchestra, but it was there…Very much alive and persistent.

Jon couldn’t help the sudden feeling of wonder that filled him. A low and powerful laugh emerged from his throat in an outburst of pure joy while Arya looked at him without understanding what was going on.

He kissed her lips several times and took her in his arms spinning her around like a child would do to a toy.

“What’s this?! What’s going on?!” She asked as she laughed along with him.

Jon kissed her again and again, but never gave a straight answer to her question.

“Dance with me.” He said instead. “I love you, my queen. I want to dance with you in these marble halls full with shadows and make love to you under the sky. Tomorrow I’ll think about wars and the matters of the dead ones, but right now…Right now I just care about us.”

With a wave of his hand a dissonant and strange music started to play. Shadows sang in the cold darkness around them. The music of the dead was not something meant for mortals to hear, but it had a dark beauty about it, like the singing of a dying swan.

The blue flames danced in the torches as the King and Queen of the Underworld danced to the tune of the shadows.

Arya laughed at the sudden impulse of her Lord husband and at the display of spontaneity that she had considered Jon incapable of. She looked inside his eyes and got mesmerized by their color. Deep purple with strings of grey. They were beautiful like a starry sky and full of wisdom. She kissed him as her arms enlaced his neck.

War was upon them and her family was still threatening them with a frozen hell while Jon wanted to dance and she couldn’t help following his lead. He seemed so happy and his laugh was so beautiful that Arya drowned in the sound of it.

Their kisses became heated and their hands became avid as the sound of the dead adopted a wild tune. The King undressed his bride, letting the layers of black fabric fall to the ground and revealing the ivory of her body. All the shyness of the first night had been swapped away as they stood as equals in front of each other.

The Queen undressed her mate in an exercise of her sacred prerogative as the shadows danced around the couple muttering words of shock and mesmerized adoration as the King laid his beloved on the marble steps before the throne.

He kissed her neck and breasts with hunger as Arya threw her head back and moaned shamelessly. The music was still playing somewhere in the hall but neither of them could care less.

Lord Death took her with a swift movement, making his beloved lady kiss his lips fervently in answer. Like the first night their holly union summoned countless visions shared between their minds only this time there was no death or winter in it. There was only the endless fields of the paradise, covered with wild flowers. A mighty white tree with a painted face stood there, looking back at them, while children played around the old trunk.

The kids waved at them with wide smiles. Their faces were perfect like a spring day and a summer morning and they had necklaces with pendants made of precious gems.

Arya’s toes curled in the middle of the vision as Jon’s movements became faster and rougher. He pulled the hair of her nape and buried his face in the curve of her neck as both of them surrendered to pleasure unparalleled.

She felt his seed filling her womb like in the first night. Both of them stood motionless for a while, just recovering their breaths. Arya closed her eyes as Jon’s body rested on top of her for a few seconds. His hand caressing her face mindlessly.

“Let the whole world know that Life and Death have been joined by Fate. Let every soul, dead or alive, to witness this holy matrimony and the power of this union.” Jon said exhausted. “For I was meant to be your devoted lover and you were made to be my beloved queen.”

“What was this vision all about?” She asked lazily and satisfied.

Jon kissed her lips tenderly before looking into her eyes with devotion.

“I thought it would take longer…” He confessed. “I even had my doubts if that would be possible, but Fate has been generous, my love. We’ve been blessed with an heir.”

“How can you be so sure?” Arya asked still languid and lazy from of the lovemaking. “I feel nothing at all and this is hardly the ideal moment for us to put another living creature in the world.”

“Can’t you feel it? Pay attention to the energies around us. There is this tinny sound in the background, this whisper…He or she will be safe here. Lord Winter might have quarrel with me and even question our marriage but this child he can’t ignore.” Jon answered in awe. “Maybe this is exactly the right time for such news. Lord Eddard will have much to lose with his grandchild on the way.”

“I’m sorry for not sharing your enthusiasm right now. It sounds too…Vague? A lovely notion, but not robust enough to make me confident that I’ll be someone’s mother, or even that a child would stop my father’s wrath.” Arya sighted while her hand caressed his hair.

“Here I thought you would be the hopeful and romantic one.” Jon smiled at her lightly. “Are you upset with the idea?”

“Not really. I can’t help being surprised at your sudden display of happiness, though.” Her voice was calm and soothing. “I grew up in a crowded house. I know how it feels to have a big family. Sometimes I forget that you are not familiar with it.”

“I would count myself a blessed man if I had only you as my family.” Jon kissed her lips lightly before looking into her eyes again. “For a long time I just assumed that…I thought I might be incapable of siring any child. I didn’t have many lovers, but I had one who stayed around long enough for such an event to happen, but I remained childless.” Jon pointed carefully, not sure about how Arya would react to the idea that in another time he had loved another woman. She seemed unimpressed, though. “Life is not usual in my domains. A birth is a rare occurrence. In fact, if it wasn’t for Gilly and Sam I’m pretty sure ours would be the first in nearly a thousand years.”

“I’m sure I’ve never heard of a child born in this realm. Only monsters.” Arya sighted. “Will I be the mother of destruction and despair, I wonder?” She asked with genuine concern. “What sort of creature a child conceived by Life and Death would be?”

Jon understood her fears and could even sympathize with them. Maybe Arya needed time to get familiarized with all the matters of his realm, but one thing was certain. The Underworld had more mysteries than he would like to admit and even its King wasn’t aware of all of them. Fate had brought them together for a reason and such news were to me faced as a blessing.

He grabbed his cloak and wrapped it around Arya’s shoulders as the shadows still looked at them with shock and submission.

“Fear not, beloved.” He whispered to her gently. “I refuse to believe that Fate has brought us to this moment so we could destroy the entire creation out of love. Even if this world is to come to its end in Ice and Fire…I chose to believe we were meant to rule over the new things that will bloom from the ashes of it.”

“If you are certain…” Arya sighed while caressing his face. “Maybe we should make an announcement. Make it public already and see if my father is dissuaded from his plans by any chance.”

“I would rather wait a while longer, at least a couple of months. In the mean time we might get a better understanding of what Lord Winter is doing. You can talk to your siblings about it if you like, but be careful.” Jon pointed.

They were so distracted in that moment that the sound of steps against the cold floor passed bay unnoticed until Tyrion decided to make his presence noticed with a loud sound of his throat.

Jon turned his face to look at his servant, feeling genuinely displeased by the sudden interruption while Arya tried to cover her body. The King dresses his dark tunic without hurry in his movements, while solemnly ignoring Tyrion’s annoyed face.

“For the sake of your physical integrity, it better be important, Lord Tyrion.” Jon declared.

“I wouldn’t dare to disturb Your Majesties in such an…intimate occasion if it wasn’t an urgent matter.” The Imp said immediately. “I received reports from the North and the situation isn’t good. The fields have been turned into a white hell. Nothing grows. There’s no food and no place warm enough to shelter the humans. They are dying by the thousands and yet very few new souls have arrived. Lord Stark has used black magic to turn the dead bodies into something we don’t know. The soul gets trapped between the living world and this one. The dead bodies are reanimated and attack everything that isn’t dead yet.”

“So he is using necromancy.” Jon concluded before turning his face to look at his wife. “Have you ever seen such a thing?”

“As far as I know my father doesn’t have such a power.” Arya pointed. “He must have had help. The Children, maybe…They know magic that connects this world and the other. They have always venerated us in the woods and have been blessed by my brother and many others with understanding of the nature…I thought them how to care for the seeds and I’ve blessed them with the first breath…Bran has blessed them with the green vision and the knowledge of the past. Mother tends to their homes. Robb gave them hunt and plenty of animals. Sansa gave them mates…I don’t see why would they turn all those gifts into this monstrous magic.”

“Fear, perhaps.” Tyrion pointed. “My Queen is wise…Those Children you speak of…Ancient folks that live in the North and love those funny trees you two are so fond of. Their temples are being destroyed by their enemies from across the sea. Maybe it’s some sort of bargain.”

“Do we know how to kill those creatures?” Jon asked objectively.

“If my father’s power is behind it than you can be sure that fire is the answer.” Arya pointed soberly. “It’s the one thing he can’t touch. The one element capable of hurting him, so his magic is not different.”

“If it’s fire what we need…It’s a blessing that we have a dragon at disposal.” Jon pointed.

 “Mean while I need to give the humans something to protect themselves with.” Arya added. “Life itself is the realm of mysteries…My sister, my mother and I have control over many of these wonders. I may be able to help with this.”

“I didn’t know My Queen was versed in the arts to sorcery.” Tyrion smirked at her.

“Well…Every woman carries on her body the greatest mystery of all. It’s only natural for us to have an easy access to this thing you call sorcery.” She gave him a cocky smile. “I’ll need to know more about my new home, though. Since I can’t use the elements I used to, I’ll need to replace flowers, leafs and mud for something natural from the underworld.”

“Every metal and every stone is bound to obey you. Fire itself is the core of this realm and as my Queen you rule over it.” Jon said not with the gentle voice of a lover but with the cold authority of a mighty King. “Give the humans the blessing of your knowledge.” He kissed her forehead tenderly. “Give them means to defend their lives and to send the souls of their dead ones to their rightful place in our realm.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me forever to write this one and I'm not sure about the final result. I hope you'll like it, though.  
> Reviews are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is loosely inspired by the myth of Hades and Persephone. You'll see a lot of changes here and a bit of poetic license in order to make the story work. I hope you'll like it and reviews are always welcome.  
> I want to thank @justwinningoverthings, @starkuru and @bringhersafetome for all the help and enthusiasm when I first spoke of this idea. You girls rock!


End file.
